The Howl Of The Wolf: A Teen Wolf Story
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: Kristie McCall is Scott's twin sister. Her life in Beacon Hills is as normal as it could get, until her brother is bitten by an Alpha and she is saved by a stranger, who comes to be known as Derek Hale. What happens when Kristie is thrust into this supernatural world with surprises and a romance she never expected. (Set in Season 1) *Check out the Sequel* (I don't own Teen Wolf)
1. Pilot

Season 1, Episode 1: Pilot

* * *

The sound of two screams woke Kristie from sleep. She quickly lifted her head, noticing the paper stuck to her forehead. She took it off, groaning and grabbed her purple hoodie before running downstairs. She was quiet, knowing her mom had probably just gotten home from the late shift at the hospital.

Kristie put on the hoodie as she walked out onto the porch, finding Scott there, holding a baseball bat, looking like he was about to hit their friend Stiles, who was hanging from the trellis. "Stiles what the hell are you doing here?" Kristie groaned, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Neither of you were answering your phones!" Stiles looked at Scott. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." Scott said, lowering the bat.

"A pre-? Look I know it's late, but you two have got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police.

"For what?" Kristie asked, more intrigued in the conversation.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

"No a body of water." Stiles said sarcastically. "Yes dumb ass, a dead body." Stiles reached toward his feet, unhooking himself from the trellis. He fell to the ground. Kristie began laughing both at him and his previous comment. Stiles climbed onto the porch.

"So you mean like murdered?" Kristie asked.

"Nobody knows yet. All they know is that it was a girl probably in her twenties."

"Wait, if they already found the body, what are they out looking for?"

"That's the thing." Stiles paused. "They only found half." Stiles gave the twins a mischievous smile. "We're going."

* * *

A sign illuminated as Stiles pulled his jeep up to it. It read _'Beacon Hills Reserve. No Entry After Dark.' _The three got out of the car, Stiles and Kristie both held flashlights. "Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Kristie told her brother, giving him a smile and bumping into him playfully. He smiled back at her as the trio headed into the reserve.

"You know I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow."

"Right because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles said, leading the way into the woods.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey that's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"You know," Kristie started. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh, I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whatever killed the girl is still out here?" Scott asked.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said, starting to make his way up a hill.

"Comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Kristie said, following Stiles. She heard a wheeze from behind her. It was Scott, trying to keep up.

"You know maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott said. He stopped at a tree, leaning up against it. Kristie stopped to, noticing as he reached into his pocket. He didn't find what he was looking for. She sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out Scott's inhaler. She knew he would need it. She threw it at him. Scott smiled at her and used the inhaler.

The two followed after Stiles, dropping to the ground, noticing that he had. In the distance, Kristie could make out a few police officers with flashlights, searching the woods. Stiles smiled at the twins. "Come on!"

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, taking another hit from the inhaler, before he and Kristie ran after Stiles. They ran deeper into the woods and closer towards the group. When Stiles suddenly vanished, the sound of a dog barking cause Scott and Kristie to hide behind a tree.

"Hang on, hang on! This little delinquent belongs to me." It was Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' father.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"So, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"No...not the boring ones."

"And where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Who? Scott? Kristie? They're at home. They wanted to get a good nights sleep for school tomorrow. It's just me...in the woods. Alone."

The sheriff sighed. He used his flashlight to scan the dark woods. "Scott! Kristie! You out there?" Scott and Kristie shrunk back into the tree, trying to keep out of sight. He sighed. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy.

The sheriff put an arm around Stiles, leading him away. Scott and Kristie came out from behind the tree. "Damn it!" Kristie said. "That was our ride."

Scott sighed. "Let's go."

Kristie and Scott began to walk farther into the woods. Kristie began to get freaked out. The woods were always scary, especially at night and she just wanted to be home. She just kept having the feeling they were being watched.

After walking for a little bit, Scott stopped, pulling out his inhaler. "You okay?" Kristie asked. He nodded and was about to take a hit, when suddenly a herd of deer came out toward them.

Kristie turned, trying to run, hoping Scott was behind her. She tripped, loosing her balance, and quickly rolled down a hill. She came to a stop at the bottom, hitting a tree. The sound of hooves disappeared.

Kristie slowly raised up, getting on her knees. She brought a hand to her forehead, feeling blood begin to seep from the wound. Her whole body began to ache, but she didn't pay attention to it. She needed to find Scott.

"Scott!" she yelled, slowly getting to her feet with help from the tree.

"Kristie?" he heard him yell back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She looked at her hand, now stained with blood. "Sort of." Suddenly she heard Scott scream and heard the sound of him rolling on the ground. "Scott?!"

Kristie tried to walk, but she tripped, landing on her hands and knees. Her vision began to blur. "Scott!" Another scream startled her, causing her to try and crawl her way to finding Scott. She began slowing, the blood seeping more rapidly. She could feel herself staring to lose consciousnesses.

Kristie was about to drop when she came face to feet with a pair of leather boots. She looked up, seeing the blurred face of a man. He reached toward her picking her up bridal style. "Looks like you need help." he said, before Kristie slowly fell into the darkness.

* * *

Kristie woke up with a gasp. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in her room. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was passing out in some guys arms in the woods. Maybe he had brought her home.

Kristie got out of bed, expecting to be weak, but found she was just fine. She ran to her mirror, seeing a single band aid on her head, covering a clean scratch. She took it off slowly, revealing a scar that had already began forming.

"Kristie?" Kristie looked in the reflection, seeing Scott standing behind her. She smiled and turned, hugging her brother. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing the cut.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. How about you? I heard you scream."

"Something was out there." he said. "It bit me."

"What?" she asked.

Scott nodded, lifting up his shirt, revealing a bandage taped to his side, seeping blood.

* * *

Kristie had tried to convince Scott to stay home from school, but he wouldn't listen. The two got ready, just barely dodging their mom, and left the house, getting on their bikes. Despite the fact that both Kristie and Scott were sixteen, neither had a car. Their family couldn't afford it. Their only modes of transportation was their bikes and their mom's car on occasion.

The twins rode up to the school, parking their bikes in the bike rack. Just as they were locking up, a very expensive Porsche pulled up beside Scott. The door hit him from behind as the driver got out. It was Jackson Witmore, the most popular guy and biggest jackass in school.

"Watch the paint job." he said to Scott, slamming the door. He looked over at Kristie. "You know if you ever need a ride, I could be of service to you. Pretty girls don't need to ride bikes." Kristie gave him a smirk as a friend called after him.

"What a jerk." Kristie mumbled, locking her bike before she and Scott headed towards the school.

"Oh please. You know you have a crush on him."

"Oh please! I have a crush on his car. If we sold that thing it could probably get us both used cars."

"Scott! Kristie!" Stiles yelled, running up to the twins. "Okay, let's see this thing." Scott lifted up his shirt, exposing his blood stained bandage to Stiles. "Ooh!"

"It was to dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was wolf." Scott said, the three beginning to walk towards the school.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked. "No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean, "No I didn't"? How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years."

"Really?"

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California."

"Alright, well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're defiantly not gonna believe when I say I found the body."

"What?" Kristie asked. "Are you kidding us?"

"I wish. I'm have nightmares for a month."

"Oh God, that is freakin awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing to happen to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles looked toward someone. "Hey Lydia, you look-"

Lydia Martin, the red headed queen bee of Beacon Hills High, walked right past Stiles without giving him a glance.

"Like you're gonna ignore me." Stiles finished. Stiles turned back to Scott and Kristie. "You two are the cause of this, you know? Dragging me down to your nerd depths."

"Sure." Kristie said, giving Stiles a smile. "Whatever you say Stiles."

* * *

Kristie spent the rest of the day in what seemed like a blur. She barely payed attention in class, and when she did it was only because the teacher was getting her attention. She just couldn't focus on anything except for what happened to her and Scott last night. She couldn't forget the man who saved her life.

Kristie only had a clear vision of some of his features. It had been to dark and her vision had been to messed up to be sure. All she remembered was the outline of his face, his perfectly sculpted jaw, his short dark hair, and the feel of his leather jacket on her skin.

She only wished she knew who he was so she could meet him...thank him.

* * *

After class, Kristie met up with Scott and Stiles in the hallway. Over the course of the day, she had heard the police had a suspect in custody. Scott was looking at a girl she had never seen before, who was talking to Lydia and Jackson. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five seconds and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique." she asked, jealousy in her voice as she remembered her once friendship with Lydia Martin.

"Because she's hot." Stiles explained. "Beautiful people heard together. That's why you and Lydia used to hang out."

"Don't remind me." Kristie said, leaning against the lockers.

"What do you have against Lydia anyway?"

"She is a spoiled, stuck up, queen bee jerk who only cares about being on top. No matter who she hurts."

"No she is a goddess, a gift to Earth."

"Stiles dream on. She will never talk to you, no matter how hard you try." Kristie let out a sigh and noticed Scott was not listening to the conversation. "Scott?" she asked. "Scott!" He shook his head, coming out of his trance like state. "We have practice."

* * *

Kristie walked out onto the lacrosse field, carrying an orange jug of water. She placed it with a thud onto the bench. She picked up carrier of sports water bottles, the ones football players use, and began filling them up one by one.

Kristie had been the lacrosse team manager since her freshman year. It was her job to keep to boys hydrated and learn to do basic nursing skills like bandaging a wound. She wanted to be a vet, which was why she worked at the animal clinic with Scott after school. This was just as practice. Besides, some of the boys on the team did act like animals.

Stiles and Scott set down their backpacks and equipment next to Kristie. Stiles sat on the bench, but Scott went out onto the field, Coach Finstock handing him the goalie's stick. "This gonna be bad, isn't it?" she asked Stiles.

"Yes it is sister McCall, yes it is."

Scott went into the goal as the other boys lined up, ready to start practice. The ref blew the whistle and when he did, Scott grabbed his head in pain. Kristie went to go after him, when ball, thrown by one of the boys hit him, causing him to fall backwards. Scott up, and Kristie sighed in relief.

Another player got a ball and started toward Scott. He threw the ball toward the goal. What happened next shocked everyone.

Scott actually caught the ball.

Stiles and Kristie cheered in unison as the next player tried doing the same thing. Scott caught the ball again. The group of students who had gathered on the bleachers to watch practice now began to cheer alongside Kristie and Stiles. Scott kept catching the balls.

Suddenly, a player pushed forward in the group. It was Jackson. Kristie could see the look of dread on Scott's face threw his mask. Jackson scooped up the ball and ran toward him. He jumped, throwing it in, but Scott caught it.

The crowd cheered and Stiles and Kristie jumped up in celebration.

* * *

"I don't know what it was." Scott explained to Kristie and Stiles as the three trekked through the woods. Scott had dropped his inhaler and they needed to find it. They couldn't afford a new one. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles asked, stopping in his tracks. "Like what?"

"Like that Mint Mojito gum in your pocket. And Kristie's strawberry lip gloss."

Kristie and Stiles both reached into their pockets, pulling out the items Scott had said.

"So all this started with a bite?" Kristie asked.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what, I actually think I heard of this." Kristie said, ready to mess with her brother. "It's a specific kind of infection.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." Stiles chuckled under his breath at Kristie's explanation.

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh the worst! But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Yeah. It's kind of like a period, but it only happens on the full moon." With that, Kristie howled. Scott pushed her shoulder. "Hey! You're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed. "You're a werewolf!" Stiles growled and he and Kristie fist bumped. "Okay obviously we're kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the sliver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon."

Scott stopped again, looking down at the ground. "No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott knelt down to the ground.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Kristie said, bending down.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. That things worth like 80 bucks."

Suddenly Stiles hit both Scott and Kristie on their backs. They both stood up, noticing the stranger who had arrived. And he sure was a hot stranger.

He wore all black, from head to feet, having his hair match. He seemed to be at least six feet. Even from afar, Kristie could make out his beautiful piercing green eyes. She could only dream of what kind of body was underneath those clothes. However, his face still seemed familiar.

He walked towards the trio. "What are you doing here?" he asked, in a voice that triggered Kristie's memory. "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

"Yeah." Scott said. "We were just looking for something, but...forget it."

The man sighed and threw Scott something. When Scott opened his palm, you could see his inhaler. The man turned walked away.

"Come on dude, I have to get to work." Scott said.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles exclaimed. "You remember right? He is only a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"Six." Kristie corrected. She vaguely remembered a story about the Hale fire six years ago. It was during the period she had of reading the newspaper for fun.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott asked.

"Come one." Stiles said. The three started walking back towards Stiles' jeep. Kristie now remembered where she had seen Derek from. It wasn't from school, or the paper, or from around town. He had been the guy last night. Derek Hale was the one who saved her.

* * *

Kristie wrapped a towel around herself as she got out of the shower. She walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She couldn't shake Derek Hale, what he had done. Kristie was just about to drop her towel, when she noticed her window was open. She walked over, looking out, before closing it, locking it, and closing the blinds. Weird, she thought that was closed when she got in the shower.

* * *

Kristie sat on the bench doing her homework, as Coach Finstock was giving the whole team a pep talk. Today was try outs. If she was lucky, she could focus on History instead of lacrosse today. She had just pulled out her textbook when she was let down.

"Sister McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled at her.

"Yes coach?"

"I need you to go back to my office and get my clip board. I need the list on it with all the names of the players. Have to decide who gets first line."

"Yes coach." she said. She put the textbook back in her bag, putting it on, grabbing the coach's keys.

Kristie walked back to the school and into the boy's locker room. She always hated coming into the boy's locker room. It smelt like sweat and hormonal teenage boys. Kristie unlocked the coach's office, when she suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched.

She quickly grabbed the clipboard, locking the door back, but a crash startled her. Kristie stood up against the door, keys in her hand, ready to attack whoever was in the locker room with her. She took a deep breath and made a run for the door.

Once she was outside, she calmed down a little. She walked closer to the lacrosse field, noticing Jackson bring Scott to the ground. She winced, but then Scott got up, side stepped a player, flipped into the air, and made a goal. Kristie cheered at her brother.

"You know he really shouldn't be playing."

Kristie turned, startled, and came face to face with Derek. Their bodies were almost touching. It seemed like the clipboard was the only thing keeping them apart. Kristie took a step back.

"Sorry to startle you." he said.

"No. It's okay." Kristie said. "I was just...uh...It's okay." Derek gave her a look. "Uh...listen. I know it was you who saved me the other night. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Your welcome." he said. Kristie couldn't help but stare into beautiful green eyes. Kristie finally shook herself back to reality.

"Hey, so what did you mean by Scott shouldn't be playing?"

"Isn't it obvious. I mean, you did say it yourself."

Kristie turned around to look at Scott, who was celebrating with the team. Scott was different, but the only thing she had guessed was...impossible. She turned back to ask Derek, but he had disappeared.

* * *

Kristie received a call from Stiles the next morning, asking them to come over. He seemed very hyper and very determined for them to get there soon. The twins rode up to the Stilinksi house on their bikes and were greeted by the Sheriff, who answered the door.

"Scott, Kristie. It's nice to see you. Come on in. Stiles has been up in that room all night."

"Thank sheriff." Kristie said, as the two climbed up the stairs up to Stiles' bedroom. Kristie knocked on the door and Stiles quickly answered the door. "Get in." he told Scott and Kristie, escorting them into the bedroom. "You gotta see this thing. I have been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information." He scrambled over to his desk, shuffling through papers. Scott and Kristie both looked at each other.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Kristie asked him.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen."

"Is this about the body?" Scott asked. "Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Derek Hale?" Kristie asked, her attention caught.

"Oh you mean the guy we saw in the woods the other day." Scott said as the two sat on Stiles' bed.

"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed. "Yes. But that's not it, okay?

"What the?" Kristie asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day? The one you made." Stiles said, pointing at Kristie. "Not a joke anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kristie said, remembering how Derek told her she already knew what was going on with Scott.

"The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack." Stiles and Scott looked at her questioningly. "What? I read, okay?"

"So that mean if Scott heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

"No." Stiles paused. "Werewolves."

"Are you seriously wasting our time with this." Scott stood up, angry. "You know I'm picking up Alison in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today, Scott." Stiles said, trying to stop his friend from leaving.

"I did too." Kristie said, remembering how her brother jumped and flipped over a group of players. "It was pretty amazing." she said, beginning to believe Stiles. "It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot."

"No you made in incredible shot." Stiles emphasized. "I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay!" Scott exclaimed. "I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! No! The full moon's tonight!"

"Don't you get it?" Kristie said, standing.

"What are you two trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help." Stiles said. "You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak."

"Blood lust."

"Your urge to kill." Kristie quietly said.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, you two."

"You gotta hear this." Stiles said, turning to his desk, picking up a book. "'The change can be caused by anger of anything that raises your pulse.' I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles went toward Scott's bag and began looking for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, starting to get angry.

"I'm cancelling the date." Stiles said, dialing the phone.

"No give it to me!" Scott exclaimed and pinned Stiles against the wall.

"Scott stop!" Kristie said, trying to tear Scott away from Stiles. Scott yelled and threw Stiles' chair to the ground. He began panting, calming down.

"I'm sorry." Scott told Stiles. "I gotta go get ready for that party." Scott walked over to the bed and grabbed his bag. He was about to leave, when he turned back to Kristie and Stiles. "I'm sorry." he said again, and left.

"Are you okay?" Kristie asked Stiles.

"Yeah." he angrily mumbled and went to pick up his chair. When he did the two were shocked by what they saw. On the back, three claw marks ran through the leather.

"Oh my god." Kristie gasped, covering her mouth.

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles asked her.

* * *

Kristie had Stiles take her to the party that night, since she was pretty sure Scott didn't want her along on his date. She decided on a short black sequin dress, with matching heels and a leather jacket. She let her hair fall in curls. Stiles whistled at her as she walked to his car.

"Don't you look fancy." he said.

"Oh shut up and drive." Stiles chuckled and took off towards the party.

It was in full swing when she arrived. People were already dancing and drinking and even some of the drunker people began jumping in the pool. Kristie turned to Stiles. "I'm gonna go get a drink." she yelled over the loud bass filled music. "Want one?"

"No thanks." he said and Kristie took off toward the drinks table. She grabbed a cup and turned around, only to come face to face with Derek.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." she answered, surprised. "I didn't think you would be here. High school party and all."

"I'm here checking up on things."

"Scott?"

"You could say that." Derek led her over to a more private part of the house in full view of Scott. Now that they were alone, Kristie decided to dive right in to the big question.

"What were you doing in the woods that night? The night you saved me."

"I was taking a walk. I do live out there."

"Yeah. That makes sense." Kristie took a drink and Derek began to chuckle. "What?" she asked, thinking she had done something wrong.

"Nothing. It's just...I don't know...you make me laugh. But in a good way." He added, seeing her distress. "I haven't laughed in a while."

Kristie smiled. A piece of hair fell into her face. Derek used his hand and gently moved it behind her ear, stroking her face. His smile suddenly faded as fast as it came. He was looking behind her. Kristie turned and noticed Scott. He looked like he was in pain.

Scott walked away from Allison, who he had been dancing with, holding his head. "Scott!" Kristie shouted after him. "I'm sorry I have to go." she said to Derek, before taking off in Scott's direction. She ran past Stiles who talking to a couple people, and ran outside. She saw Scott get into his car and drive away. "Scott!" she yelled, but he was gone.

"Could I give you a ride home?" Kristie turned and it was Derek who had asked her the question.

"Uh...sure." Kristie followed Derek over to a jet black camaro. He held the door open for her and when he got in he smiled at her.

"I'm just gonna take a little detour."

* * *

Derek led, or more appropriately dragged, Kristie into the woods. No matter how hard she struggled against him, he wouldn't let go. I've done it, Kristie thought. I'm about to die in the woods or worse because I made friends with the creepy psychopath. Great. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, getting even more scared as they went farther into the woods.

"I need to find the right spot."

"Right spot for what?"

"For Scott to find you."

"Scott? Find me? What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and you know exactly what he is."

"You mean Stiles was right? Scott's a werewolf!"

Derek came to a sudden stop, causing Kristie to fall into his arms. She looked up at him, and she couldn't help but be attracted to his face. Even if he did take her miles into the woods. He slowly helped her stand upright, but still held onto her. It seemed like he was about to move in for a kiss when a low growl interrupted them.

Kristie spun her head to see what it was and was shocked by what she saw. It was Scott, but it wasn't really Scott. This Scott had claws and fangs and was basically transformed. Her question had been answered Scott was a werewolf.

She gasped at the sight of him. "Scott." But before anything else could happen, Scott leaped at her, tackling Derek to the ground. The two rolled around for a little bit, until Derek had the young werewolf pinned.

"Why did you take her?" Scott asked.

"Shh. Quiet." Derek said, pricking an ear up. "Too late. They're already here." Derek got up, grabbing Kristie's hand. "Run." he said and took off. Kristie heard a whoosh and saw a bright flashing light, followed by a scream, Scott's scream. Derek led her to a small ditch. "Stay here." he said, and disappeared.

Kristie didn't really know what happened after that. All she knew was by what she heard. She heard a few grunt and people being thrown around before Derek and Scott both came back for her.

The three ran after that. Kristie finally stopped, not being able to ran. "What was that!" she exclaimed, out of breath. She felt like she was the one who needed an inhaler.

"Hunters." Derek said. "The kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us!" Scott exclaimed. "You mean you! You did this to me!" Kristie looked at Derek in shock and walked over to her brother, kneeling beside him.

"It is really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it."

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me Scott, we're brothers now."

Kristie remained quite as Derek disappeared into the darkness. "Are you okay?" she asked Scott, looking at the wound on his arm.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"Literally." she mumbled. "I was just bait. I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yes! Now are you okay?"

"You're not scared of me, are you?"

"What? You're my brother! Nothing you do can scare me." And the two shared a laugh. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Kristie ended up taking off her heels. She and Scott were forced to walk the whole night along the side of the road. When it became light, Stiles finally showed up in his jeep. "Took you long enough." she said, getting into the back seat.

"Hey! You're okay!" Stiles exclaimed. "I thought big bad Derek would have killed you."

"No, but he killed my shoes." she said, holding up her mud and grass caked shoes. "He owes me a new pair."

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott quickly came out saying.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles replied.

"She probably hates me."

"Uh!" Kristie and Stiles exclaimed in unison. "I doubt that." Kristie added. "But you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"Or, you know you could just tell her the truth." Stiles said. "Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin werewolf!" Scott and Kristie looked at him. "Okay, bad idea."

"We'll get through this." Kristie said, patting her brother on the shoulder. "If I have to I will chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice."

"I had a boa once." Stiles added. "I could help." The three laughed as they headed to the McCall house so the two twins could scrub away any remaining filth from last night.

**Tell me what you guys think! I know I have so many fanfics going on right now and I haven't updated them in a while, but I will try to! I was just on vacation, but couldn't bring my laptop. I just had to write this because I got inspired reading other fanfics. Please review! **


	2. Second Chance At First Line

Second Chance At First Line:

* * *

Kristie started her routine of filling up the water bottles as the team ran out onto the field. Stiles quickly sat beside her on the bench. "It's him."

"Him who?" she asked, confused.

"The guy-the hunter who you saw in the woods was Allison's father."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Scott is totally freaking out."

"Oh my god. Did he see Scott?"

"Scott didn't think he recognized him, but who knows."

The team began running drills and Coach Finstock made his usual jab at Greenburg, followed by Scott being thrown to the ground by Jackson. Finstock walked up to him and Kristie could tell he was being hard on Scott. He was making him do it again. As Scott ran back to the line up, she noticed his eyes were glowing gold. Oh crap.

The coach blew his whistle and Scott took off toward Jackson. When he reached him, there was so much impact, the two fell to the ground. Jackson held his shoulder, in pain. Kristie quickly grabbed her kit and ran on the field, kneeling besides Jackson. The other players began circling around her. "Give him space!"

"My shoulder!" Jackson hissed.

Kristie began taking off his padding as carefully as she could and noticed Scott and Stiles running off the field. By the bleachers, she also spotted a familiar face. It was Derek, who watched the whole thing happen.

"Do something McCall!" Finstock yelled at her.

Kristie examined the shoulder. She was not a doctor, but she could tell his shoulder was probably dislocated. "The shoulder...it could be...dislocated. We need to call an ambulance, or have someone take him to the hospital. Jackson, don't take your hand away from your shoulder."

Kristie looked to meet Derek's gaze again, but he was gone.

* * *

Kristie and Scott got home later and Scott filled Kristie in on the fact that he had almost killed Stiles. "I agree with Stiles. You can't play Saturday." she said, sitting at the end of Scott's bed while he flopped down on the bed himself.

"Hey." Kristie looked up, seeing their mom, Melissa, dressed in her usual scrubs, ready for work. "Late shift again me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game." She directed the comment toward Scott.

"No mom you can't." Scott explained.

"I can and I will. Besides one shift won't break us. Not 's wrong with your eyes." Kristie quickly looked up at her brother, thankful his eyes weren't glowing bright gold. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. Just stressed."

"Just stress? Nothing else?"

"Homework." Kristie added.

"I mean, it's not like your on drugs or anything, right?"

"Right now?" Scott said.

"Right now!? I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" Kristie asked.

Melissa remained quite for a second. "Get some sleep." she said and left the room.

* * *

Kristie lay in bed, not far from sleep. She was just about to pass out when a thud woke her up. She sat up and looked around her room. She almost screamed. "How did you get in here?" she asked Derek, who was sitting on her desk chair.

"I was visiting Scott."

"Visiting or threatening? I heard the thud."

"Just telling him he doesn't need to play Saturday."

"I totally agree with you."

Derek remained silent for a while. "Look I'm sorry about using you as bait the other night. You were just there and I didn't know what else to do."

"Whatever. But you do owe me a new pair of shoes."

Derek chuckled, smiling. "I'll get right on that."

"You better. Those were my favorite pair." Kristie looked down. "Look, not that I don't love our random meetings, but I need some sleep and if Scott or my mom walks in and your in here, there will be a lot of questions."

"Okay." Derek got up and walked over to Kristie's bed, sitting down. "Good night." he said and kissing her forehead lightly. Kristie closed her eyes and when she opened them, Derek was gone.

* * *

Kristie was walking down the hall towards chemistry class when she spotted Sheriff Stilinski talking to the principal. "Hello Sheriff." she said.

"Hey Kristie."

Kristie was about to turn the corner when Stiles and Scott grabbed her. "Tell me what they're saying." Stiles told Scott.

Scott listened in for a minute. "Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable." Stiles groaned. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"I can do something."

"Like what?" Kristie asked.

"Find the other half of the body."

"Come on Stiles. That thing is long gone. Besides, I don't even think Derek did it."

"Why? Because he's pretty and likes to stalk you."

"He's not stalking me."

"He used you as bait!" Scott exclaimed. "He put your life in danger."

"Whatever. I still don't think he did it. I got to get to chem class."

* * *

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" Stiles asked all these questions as he ran into Scott's room. Kristie was sitting on the bed, not believing what Scott had told her. She had been wrong about Derek.

"I found something of Derek Hale's."

"Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That's awesome! I mean that's terrible. Looks like you were wrong about him." Stiles directed at Kristie.

"Shut up! He played me, I'm over it."

"Okay, well whose blood was it?" That question was aimed at Scott.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you two help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

* * *

Kristie couldn't believe she was doing this. Scott and Stiles had given her the assignment of "seducing" Derek and getting him away from the house. All she had on was a sports bra and matching black yoga pants. Stiles thought this would "catch Derek's eye". Whatever. She took a deep breath and ran toward toward the Hale house. When she was close enough she tripped and let out a pained cry.

It didn't take long for Derek to come out of the house and head straight towards her. "Kristie?" he questioned.

"Derek?" she asked, forcing tears to come out of her eyes.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was going for a run."

"In the middle of the night."

"Yeah. I think I twisted my ankle." Kristie looked down at her ankle, rubbing it carefully.

"You sure your not okay?"

"No!" Kristie said. "Can you take me home?" Kristie gave Derek a look not even a cold hearted killer could refuse.

"Fine." Derek wrapped his arms around Kristie, picking her up bridal style, and carried her to his car. He placed her inside and got in himself.

"Thank you." Kristie said and Derek took off towards her house.

* * *

Derek opened the door to Kristie's room, still carrying her in his arms. "And we are home." he said, sitting her on the bed.

"Thank you Derek."

"Whatever, it's the least I could do. You did get hurt on my lawn."

"Yeah, your lawn." Kristie paused. "I'm sorry if this is to forward, but why do you still stay there? I mean, what's the point?"

Derek let out a sigh and sat next to Kristie. "Being in that house, reminds me who I once was, who I used to be. It reminds me off my family, and it keeps me angry."

"Angry for what?"

"So I can find who did it and rip there throat out." He said through clenched teeth. Kristie sucked in air and turned her head from Derek. "Hey." he said. He used a finger to turn Kristie's head back towards him. Real tears were now streaming down her face. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay. I get it. You want revenge. Any person in your position would."

"Not ever person has had their family killed in a fire." Derek looked down. It was the first time Kristie actually saw him look vulnerable.

"Hey, it's okay."

Derek paused before speaking. "What would you do if I kissed you right now."

Kristie remained still as Derek's lips met her's. It was the most amazing kiss Kristie ever had. Even this kiss, which was gentle and soft, had so much passion and love behind it. Derek looked at her, and his face filled with shock. "What?" Kristie asked.

"Your eyes." Kristie turned to look at them in the mirror, but Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him. "They're beautiful." Derek kissed her again, this time more passionately, and harder. They deepened the kiss and Derek moved his hand around Kristie's face, while Kristie ran her finger through his hair. It started getting hot.

"Kristie! Scott!" Kristie turned as her mother opened her bedroom door. Derek had disappeared. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she said. As her mother left the room, Kristie put her finger to her lips, still feeling the spark of Derek kissing her. He would never forgive her.

* * *

Derek stared straight at Kristie as Sheriff Stilinksi put him inside the police car. Kristie could feel the tears sting her eyes as she sat inside Stiles' jeep. Scott and Stiles had found the other half of the body buried in Derek's yard under a ring of wolfsbane. They had called the police shortly after. After that kiss last night, Kristie had hoped Scott would be wrong, but he wasn't.

Kristie saw Scott shake his head and looked in the direction. Stiles was headed toward the police car. She went to get out of the jeep to stop him, but she was to late. He was already inside. Sheriff Stilinski must have seen, because a couple minutes later, he pulled Stiles out by the arm. The two talked and Stiles came back and got into the jeep.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kristie exclaimed, as Stiles made his way out of the woods.

"Sorry! I had to ask him. Didn't mean to hit a nerve with your criminal boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." But he sure could kiss.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said, looking up from his phone.

"Just keeping looking." Stiles said. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott said. "Right underneath how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles looked into the mirror, back at Kristie.

"Oh no! I am not being your werewolf guinea pig!"

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott exclaimed, his breathing becoming rapid.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked.

"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much!"

"Are you okay?" Kristie asked.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay!"

"You know you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." Stiles explained.

"I can't."

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"No! I can't breathe!" Scott put his hand to the ceiling to the jeep, trying to breathe. "Pull over!"

"Why what's happening?"

Scott looked inside Stiles' backpack and pulled out a brown rope with purple flowers attached to it. Wolfsbane. "You kept it!?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"Stop the car!" Scott growled and looked at Stiles. His eyes were glowing gold. Stiles pulled over and opened his door, running out, throwing the backpack far away.

"Stiles." Kristie said. Stiles turned back around and Scott's door was wide open and he was gone.

* * *

"Stiles you now you can't use the dispatch line when I'm on duty." A woman police officer said to Stiles. He and Kristie were driving as fast as they could around the woods trying to find Scott before me hurt someone.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles explained.

"Odd how?"

"Like an odd person." Kristie said. "Or a dog like individual roaming the streets."

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"No! Wait, wait, wait!"

"Goodbye." The woman hung up and Stiles angrily threw his phone onto the ground of the jeep.

* * *

"Scott!" Kristie exclaimed, hugging her brother. Her over sized jersey engulfed her small figure as she did this, but she had to wear it. It was her game day uniform. Coach said it made her seem more a part of the team. Scott hugged her back before running onto the field for the game. "Is he okay?" she asked Stiles.

"As of right now, sort of." Stiles began chewing on the end of his glove when Sheriff Stilinksi came up behind them.

"Hey kids." he said, patting them on the back. "So Stiles, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action." He paused. "Maybe."

And the game began. The boys ran around the field, passing the ball and dodging the opposite team, but no one was throwing the ball to Scott. When the ball was just laying on the field, Scott went after it, but so did Jackson. Jackson knocked Scott on the ground, picked up the ball and scored a goal.

The crowd went crazy as Scott got up. Kristie groaned. She couldn't believe how stupid Jackson was being. When she looked by up, she saw Scott and Stiles looking into the stands. She turned too, seeing Lydia and Allison holding up a "WE LUV YOU JACKSON" poster. That bitch, Kristie cursed in her mind.

Kristie turned back to Scott who shook his head and ran to join the other players. "Oh this is not gonna be good." Stiles groaned.

Everyone got in position for another play when a ref walked over to Scott, who was hunched over, breathing so heavily, that there was a constant blast of air coming from his mask.

"Oh crap." Kristie mumbled, putting her head in her hands.

The ref blew the whistle and the other team got the ball, sending it flying through the air. Scott made his move. He jumped over four other players and caught the ball. He took off down the field, dodging all the opposing players before scoring a goal. The crowd went crazy, even Kristie and Stiles jumped up in excitement.

Coach began yelling at the players to pass to McCall and Jackson was obviously upset. Stiles began chewing on the glove again as another play began. The other team received the ball, but after the player stopped in his tracks, he got scared and passed it to Scott. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked, sitting next to Stiles and Kristie.

"Yes I believe so Coach." Kristie said.

"Interesting."

Scott dodged more players and threw the ball so hard, it went straight through the goalie's stick before it flew into the goal, the game becoming tied. Everyone cheered. It was time for one last play. Next point would determine the winner.

The team got into position and when the whistle went off, Scott received the ball and ran toward the net, but stopped. He began frantically looking around. That only meant one thing. He had transformed. Stiles and Kristie stood up in anticipation, as they waited to see what Scott would do. The timer clicked down and Scott finally threw the ball, scoring a goal, winning the game.

Everyone raced onto the field. They were yelling and cheering. Kristie hugged Stiles and the two jumped up and down. Scott had done it. He had gotten through the game without killing anyone. The two sat down and Kristie looked to the stands, seeing Sheriff Stilinksi on the phone.

"Dad, what's the matter?"

* * *

Derek had been released from the jail. The words replayed in Kristie's mind as she ran up the stairs of her house and into her bedroom. She was completely freaking out. Derek would obviously be coming after her. She sat on the bed, but got back, not wanting to sit still. She paced the room, when suddenly her room closed, revealing Derek behind her door.

She screamed. "I'm sorry!" she yelled. "I had to!"

"What did that prove? That I'm not a killer! That I just wanted to bury my dead sister!"

"I know! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been a part of it."

Derek looked like he was about to punch something. The human girl cowered in fear at him. He saw the fear in her eyes and he really didn't want to scare her. "I thought I could trust you." he said, sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry."

"You can stop saying that, I get it."

Kristie waited a while to speak, not knowing what to say. "After what happened last night, with us, I didn't want what Scott said to be true. I wanted him to be proved wrong."

"After what happened?"

"After we kissed."

"The kiss."

"Derek," Kristie started. "When I saw the police take you, it took ever ounce of my being not to run after them. I felt so bad. And now that I now it was your sister I feel even worse. If you could, I would really like to ask your forgiveness." The brunette's voice cracked as she began to cry.

Derek wiped a single tear from her cheek. "Maybe...maybe we can start over." He paused, holding out his hand. "Derek Hale, not psychotic killer."

Kristie let out a small chuckle. "Kristie McCall, the girl who wants your trust."

* * *

**Thank you guys for the feedback. I'm glad you enjoy this story. I'm sorry if I suck at describing the lacrosse games. I just go by what I see on the show. Please comment on any ideas you have, maybe even a name for the Kristie/Derek pairing, and thanks so much for being positive. Please Review. :) **


	3. Pack Mentality

**Hey guys! I am posting another chapter tonight! Two chapters for MOONDAY! Loved the flashback episode tonight! Young Derek is to cute! So here is Pack Mentality.**

* * *

Pack Mentality:

* * *

"So you killed her?" Kristie asked Scott as the pair and Stiles walked into the school. Scott had just informed them about the violent dream he had, in which he attacked and may have murdered Allison on a school bus. This boy had one wild imagination.

"I don't know." Scott said. "I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really?" Stiles asked. "I have. Usually ends a little differently." Kristie scoffed and hit Stiles ' shoulder.

"'A', I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real..."

"And 'B', never give us that much detail about you in bed again." Kristie finished for Scott.

"Noted. Let me take a guess here-"

"No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." He paused. "Yeah, that's totally it."

Kristie looked at her brother. "Hey bro, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally I think your handling this amazingly. It's not like there a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take..." She trailed off.

"Not a class, but maybe a teacher."

"Who, Derek?!" Stiles exclaimed, hitting Scott on the head. "Your forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened."

The three exited the building in the back to get to lacrosse, when they were stopped by a crime scene taped off. It was a school bus, with the door ripped almost all the way off, with blood all over it.

"I think it did." Kristie gasped.

* * *

"She's probably fine." Stiles and Kristie tried to assure Scott, who was freaking out about the fact that he may have killed Allison.

"She's not answering my texts."

"It could be just be a coincidence." Kristie said, trying to be positive. "A seriously amazing coincidence."

"Just help me find her, okay?"

Scott looked frantically around for Allison, not knowing what to do. He finally turned a corner and ran into some lockers, punching one out of anger. He backed away from it and straight into Allison. She was alive.

Kristie was happy when she found out it was Jackson's locker that Scott destroyed. It made her feel better about all those time he tried to hit on her.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said, taking her mind off of note taking.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"

"Ate it."

"Raw?"

"No you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Kristie let out a small laugh as Scott bumped into her. "Hey, I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. and Ms. McCall if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might wanna pull the headphones out every once in a while." Scott and Kristie looked up at Mr. Harris, their strict science teacher. "I will separate you two if I have to."

"Hey I think they found something!" a girl yelled. The whole class got up and went to the window to see what the police had found. Three officers were pulling a stretcher up to an ambulance, ready to load it.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott mumbled.

Just then the person on the stretcher, a man, sat straight up, screaming, causing the whole class to jump back. Scott slowly backed away and Stiles and Krisite joined him. "This is good." Stiles said. "He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Stiles." Scott replied. "I did that."

* * *

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles said as the three walked from the lunch line and to a table in the cafeteria.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Scott said, sitting down. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure Derek even has all the answers?"

"Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Kristie said, trying to convince Scott he didn't do it.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No you're not canceling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" The three looked up to see Lydia sit down at their table.

"Uh, homework."

"Why's she sitting with us?" Stiles asked. More people sat down and Allison sat by Scott and Jackson by Lydia and Danny, who sat by Kristie.

"So I hear they're saying it was some type of animal attack." Danny informed the group."Probably a cougar."

"I heard a mountain lion." Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia informed Jackson. "Isn't it?" Kristie scoffed. Lydia was still playing the pretty and stupid card.

"Who cares?" Jackson asked. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway."

"Actually I just found out who it is." Stiles spoke up. "Check it out." He showed his phone to the others. It was a news feed. The man was Garrison Meyers, and he had survived.

"I know this guy." Scott stuttered.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when we lived with our dad." He motioned toward Kristie. "He was the driver."

"I remember him." Kristie said. "Always used to be so nice."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" She looked at Allison who was shocked.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hang out?" Scott stuttered. "Like the four of us?" He turned to Allison. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson said. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." He held up the utensil. Kristie scoffed.

"How about bowling?" Lydia asked, getting excited. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked. "You can bowl right?" She asked Scott.

"Sort of."

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You are a terrible bowler!" Kristie exclaimed as she, Scott, and Stiles walked toward the school exit. "The last time you played, you slipped and made a strike in the other lane! That is pure terrible talent!"

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott exclaimed.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck." Stiles said. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"Hang out." Scott said, causing Kristie and Stiles to groan.

"You don't hang out with girls you like unless they are your sister." Kristie explained. "It's like death to a relationship."

"Yeah." Stiles agreed. "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening?" Scott questioned. "I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't like Danny likes me very much." Stiles interrupted, causing Kristie to smack the back of his head.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now-now we're gonna be late for work."

"Wait, Scott-you didn't-" Was all Kristie and Scott heard before walking out of the school and to there bikes, trying not to be late for work.

* * *

Kristie and Scott propped their bikes up against the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic before going inside. "Sorry." Kristie said to their boss, Deaton.

"You two are all of two minutes late." He said, looking at a package."

"I just don't want you to think we're slacking." Scott said, getting to work.

"Scott, Kristie, I guarantee you, you're two of the least slacking kids in this town."

Kristie and Scott smiled before Kristie walked out to take her place at the front desk. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sheriff Stilinksi. "Sheriff." she said.

"Kristie can I please speak to Dr. Deaton please."

"Yes sir." she said, leading the sheriff and the dog he was with back to were Scott and the doctor were.

"Hey!" Deaton exclaimed when he saw the animal. "I see somebody's ready to get their stitches taken out." The two men helped the dog onto the table.

"Hey Scott. You and your sister here staying out of trouble?"

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"Hey, listen," the sheriff said the Deaton. "While I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal."

Deaton took the evidence file. "I'm not exactly an expert." He pulled out and began to look through multiple photos. "This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?"

"Yeah. And we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body."

"A wolf?" Scott asks. Kristie hit him, as he has interrupted some important information. "I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for like 60 years."

"True enough." Deaton said. "But wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories."

"Longer-term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this one here?" Deaton said, pointing to a photograph. "Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" the sheriff asked.

"I don't know. A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. And then the throat."

* * *

Kristie walked through the woods and up to the Hale house. Scott and Stiles had gone to the bus to help Scott remember the other night, so Kristie decided to break curfew her own way.

"Derek?" she yelled. "Derek? I know your out there!" Kristie turned to face the woods. "Come out, come out were ever you are!" Kristie turned back and cam face to face with Derek. "Whoa! You scared me!" Kristie said, putting a hand over her heart.

"What are you doing here? I thought there was curfew."

"You really think I'm gonna stick to curfew?"

"I wish you would."

"Well, uh, you know if you don't wanna hang out..."

"No! It's just not safe to be alone."

"Well, do I look alone now?"

"Funny."

"I just wanted to hang out."

"I was just about to head out, but you can come along."

"Awesome, let's go." Kristie grabbed his hand and pulled him over to his car.

"Okay, but I need some gas first."

* * *

Derek pulled up to the gas station and pulled up to a pump. Both he and Kristie got out, and Kristie made it to the hose first, grabbing it from him. Derek looked at her confused. "What?" she asked. "Don't want a girl to pump your gas?"

Derek smiled. "You are crazy McCall." Kristie laughed. The gas began to flow when Derek suddenly became rigid.

"What's wrong?" Kristie asked.

"Get in the back seat."

"What?"

"Get in the back seat and duck down." Derek pushed Kristie to the back door and into the back seat. "Stay low." he said, before shutting the door and return to the side with the gas pump.

A few seconds later, Kristie heard a car pull up behind Derek's car, then another one in the front. She heard a door shut. "Nice ride." A voice said. "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance" The person talking to Derek came into few in the front window. It was Chris Argent, Allison's father. "You have something this nice, you wanna take care of it right?" Chris began to wash the front window.

Kristie sank farther in between the seats pulling her jacket closer to her and her face. She got down so far she couldn't really hear the rest of the one-sided conversation. She just watched as Derek seemed to tense and then relax, if you could call it relaxing. She thought Chris had left, and was about to get up, when the driver's window was busted in, and glass fell on top of her.

She heard the two cars start and drive off, followed by Derek opening the door and pulling her out of the car. "Are you okay?" he asked, as little pieces of glass fell from Kristie.

"Yeah. Do you think they saw me?"

"No. I don't think so. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's not like you asked some jerk to bust up your windshield."

"Why don't I just take you home? We can hang out later."

"Uh, sure." Kristie reluctantly said, knowing that if she tried to agrue, she wouldn't win.

* * *

Kristie walked out of her bathroom just as her mother walk in in her pajamas. "Hey! I didn't know you were home. I thought you would be out."

"Breaking curfew?"

"Not the first time you would have done it."

"Come on mom, that was one time!"

"And I'll never let you forget it."

"Besides, I have nothing that would cause me to break curfew."

"What? My beautiful daughter doesn't have a million boys chasing after her?"

"No she doesn't. I thought there was one though..."

"Does my daughter have a crush?"

"What?" Kristie blushed.

"Oh my god, tell me everything? Is he cute? How old is he? Are you being safe?"

"Mom!"

"Okay, just making sure, but you are being safe, right?"

"There is no reason to be safe. We probably won't even date."

"Never say never." Melissa said, rubbing her daughter's arm. "You are the sweetest, most loving person I know. That boy would be crazy not to go out with you."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetie. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

Kristie was about to go to sleep, when two screams made her run into Scott's room. Stiles was sitting on Scott's bed and her mother was holding a baseball bat. She was having a weird sense of deja-vu. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?!" her mother screamed.

"What am I doing? Do any of you play baseball?!" Stiles exclaimed. Just then Scott came up behind his sister and turned on the lights.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door." Scott said. "He wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly. And by the way, do either of you boys care that there is a police-enforced curfew?"

"No!" The two boys said.

"No, alright then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for one night." she said, tossing the bat on the bed. "So good night!" she groaned and walked out of the room, leaving the three teenagers.

Stiles sighed. "What?" Kristie asked.

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds." Kristie let out a breath.

"Succumbed?" Scott asked.

"Scott," Kristie said quietly. "He's dead."

* * *

**I hope guys enjoyed this episode! I tried to put as much Kristie/Derek stuff as I could. The next episode is one of my favorites. Please review. :)**


	4. Magic Bullet

Magic Bullet:

* * *

Scott told Kristie later that night that he and Derek had fought and that Derek had told him there was another werewolf. An Alpha and he was the one who had bit Scott. Now they had to worry about a big bad Alpha threatening Scott's life on top of all the drama of the hunters. Great...

* * *

Kristie shut the door to her locker just as the bell rang. She turned to walk out of the school when she saw Derek standing against the wall. "Derek?" she called and ran over to him. As she got closer she noticed that he looked terrible. He was sweaty and pale and his breathing seemed raged. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." he said, out of breath.

"What happened?" she asked, looking all over him for an sign of a wound. That was when she noticed the blood on the ground. "Oh my god, your bleeding."

"I was shot. We need to find Scott." He took off toward the exit with Kristie trailing behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he walked into the parking lot. That's when Derek walked in front of Stiles' jeep, causing him to slam on the breaks. Kristie ran out to Derek as he fell to the ground. "Derek!" she exclaimed, trying to help him get up. Scott came running over and Stiles got out of his car.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek.

"I was shot."

"You're not looking so good dude." Stiles said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Kristie asked.

"I can't. It was...It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles excitedly asked.

"No, you idiot." Kristie said. "Go get my bike."

"Wait, wait." Scott said. "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours to live."

"Who?"

"The person who shot you." Derek suddenly groaned, and his eyes turned a bright blue. If he wasn't in so much pain, Kristie would have thought they were beautiful. Many cars behind Stiles' jeep started honking.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked. "Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you I can't!"

"Derek, get up!" Scott commanded. Stiles came running back to them with Kristie's bike.

"But it in your trunk." Kristie ordered him. "And Scott, help me get him in the car." The two twins pulled Derek up and got him into the car, Kristie getting in the back seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

"Fine, I'll try." Scott said as Stiles got into the driver's seat. "Hey, get him out of here."

"I hate you to for this so much." Stiles said and they drove off.

* * *

_'Did you find it yet?'_ Stiles texted Scott. They had been driving for a while and no one knew exactly what to say about the state Derek was in. Kristie could just helplessly look on. Derek started to take off his jacket, so Kristie helped him as much as she could from the back seat.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats." Stiles said. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles groaned and pulled over to the curb, stopping the car. "What are you doing?" Kristie asked.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Are you dying?"

Derek remained silent. "Are you?" Kristie asked.

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean?" Stiles exclaimed. "What last resort?" Derek lifted up his left sleeve, revealing a bloody and infected bullet wound. "Oh my god. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? Maybe you should just get out."

"Stiles!" Kristie exclaimed.

"Start the car." Derek said. "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles said. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car now, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth."

"Kristie wouldn't let that happen."

"Oh yes Kristie would!" she exclaimed. "Now start the car." Stiles groaned and started the car. "God." Kristie quietly groaned. She looked at the wound. All she could was Derek was gonna die before she had a chance to get to know him.

* * *

It had gotten dark and Derek was getting worse and worse. Stiles had enough and decided to park again, and call Scott.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott, who was on speaker phone.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere."

Stiles groaned. "And, by the way, he's starting to smell."

"Like...Like what?"

"Like death." That's when Kristie got an idea.

"Stiles go to the animal clinic." Derek looked at her confused.

"What about your boss?"

"He's gone by now. Look I have a key and there is stuff there that I can use to try and keep him alive."

Derek grabbed the phone from Stiles. "Did you find the bullet?"

"How am I supposed to find one bullet! They have a million. This house is like the freakin Walmart of guns."

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you wither kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." And he hung up the phone.

"Start the car." Kristie said. Stiles looked at her in the rear view mirror and she gave him a now look. He sighed and headed toward the animal clinic.

* * *

When they arrived, Stiles unlocked the garage door back entrance, and Kristie helped Derek inside, where he collapsed on pile of dog food bags. Stiles got a text message. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because without it," Kristie started. "He'll die." She helped Derek get back up and helped him into the clinic.

As she went to turn on the lights, Derek quickly took off his shirt, which caused Kristie to stop. Despite his obvious state, it was the first time Kristie had seen Derek without a shirt on, and boy, were her expectations met. He had bulging muscles and an amazing body, but what also caught her attention was the spiral tattoo that rested between his shoulder blades.

Derek saw her looking and he smirked before bending over to metal operating table in the center of the room. He began inspecting it under the light. The infection had spread to almost the top of his arm, you could tell by the veins, but it had stopped bleeding a little bit. All in all it still looked completely gross.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said, causing Kristie to hit him in the arm.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek began looking through the cabinets for something.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get her with the bullet in time...Last resort."

"Which is?" Kristie asked.

"I need you to cut off my arm." he said, holding up a saw. He passed it to Stiles who turned it on for a second.

"Oh my god." he groaned.

"What if you bleed to death?" Kristie asked, as Derek tied something around his arm, to stop blood flow.

"It'll heal if it works."

"Look," Stiles said. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?!"

"Well, I might faint at the sight of a chopped off arm."

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any..." And Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt. "Okay, bought...sold...I'll totally do." Derek started breathing heavily and turned over the side of the table.

"Derek?" Kristie asked. "What's wrong?"

And that's when he threw up black blood. "Oh god!" Stiles exclaimed. "What is that?"

"It's my body, trying to heal itself. You gotta do it now."

"Look, honestly I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Kristie yelled. Stiles grabbed the saw and placed it up to Derek's arm.

"Oh god! Okay, here we go!"

"Stiles." They heard Scott yell. Scott walked in to the scene before him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you just saved me from a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott reached into his pocket and handed Derek the bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Kristie asked.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." And that's when Derek dropped to the ground and the bullet rolled into a drainage pipe. Scott went for the bullet and Stiles and Kristie went to Derek.

"Come on Derek!" Kristie exclaimed. "Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna doing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know! I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up!" Kristie said. "I think he's dying. I think he's dead!"

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled. He took and breath and retrieved the bullet. "I got it!"

Kristie looked at Stiles. "Don't say anything about this." And she kissed Derek with as much passion as she could. Before she knew what was happening, she found that Derek had put his hand around her face, kissing back. When they came up for air, the three helped Derek up and Scott handed him the bullet.

Derek proceeded to bite the top of it off, dumping a purple-ish powder onto the table. He then took a lighter and lit the powder, causing it to spark like a firework. It produced a blue smoke. Derek rapidly put the powder in his hand, and paused for a second, before putting it in the wound. He began to scream out in pain and dropped to the floor as the powder effected him. Suddenly, the wound began to heal and then completely disappeared.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek sat up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain."

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said, as Kristie helped Derek up. Derek looked at Stiles angrily and went to removed the blue tie from his arm.

"Let me." Kristie said, cutting it with scissors.

"Okay, we saved your life," Scott started. "Which means your gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and tell him everything..."

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer then you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

After Derek was fully dressed, he drove Scott and Kristie to the _Beacons Crossing Home: A Long Time Car Facility_. "What are we doing here?" Scott asked, getting out. Derek just kept walking, but grabbed Kristie's hand as she came up behind him.

The three walked inside and to a private room. When Derek opened the door, Kristie could see a man in the wheelchair, staring blankly at the wall. He didn't blink, he didn't move, he didn't acknowledge them when they came in. "Who is he?" Kristie asked quietly.

"My uncle. Peter Hale."

"Is he...Like you?" Scott asked. "A werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"So...what makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us."

"Well then...They had a reason."

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek turned his uncle to face them, revealing the other side of his face. Kristie gasped. It was burned, badly. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind them. It was a nurse. "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving." Derek said, grabbing Kristie's hand and exiting the room, with Scott following behind him.

* * *

"I'm sorry about your uncle." Kristie said to Derek, who was sitting on her bed. "Has he been like that, since the fire."

"Yeah. He's been comatose for 6 years. I keep trying to get a response, but whenever I do, I get nothing."

"Give him time. He'll eventually respond." Kristie sat next to him, taking his hand. It was silent for a while.

"Thank you for saving me." Derek said.

"I did what any other girl in my position would do."

"I don't think every girl's first instinct would be to kiss me."

"You never know. You're pretty kissable."

"So are you." Derek said and stroked Kristie's face with his hand. Kristie nuzzled her face into his hand, loving the feeling of his touch. Derek let out a deep breath and leaned into her, kissing her lips gently, before slowly kissing her harder and harder until they both had there hands all over each other.

Kristie got onto her knees, straddling her legs around Derek's waist. She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair. Derek reached under her shirt, moving his hands up to her bra strap. Kristie made the first move of taking off clothes, slyly pulling off Derek's T-shirt. She stopped kissing him, marveling at his sculpted body, running her fingers over his abs.

She was about to kiss his neck, when Derek pulled back from her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Not yet. Not here. I want our first time to be special. Besides, I haven't even taken you out yet."

Kristie laughed as she moved herself away from Derek, even though she didn't want to. She tugged at the hem of her shirt. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Derek smiled. "Of course I will."

Kristie grabbed Derek's shirt and went into the bathroom to change into it. When she came out she found a shirtless Derek laying on her bed. She got in the bed and laid down. "Good night." Derek said, kissing her head.

"Good night Derek."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this episode! I wanted to stay as true to the episode as I could, because it is one of my favorites, but I tried to add some stuff for you guys. Review. :)**


	5. The Tell

The Tell:

* * *

Kristie rolled over, expecting to find Derek in the bed beside her. She found nothing, but a note.

_Had to leave, heard your mom. I would like my shirt back. Come to my house today after school. _

_ Derek_

Kristie smiled and looked down at Derek's shirt that she was wearing and went to her closet to change. She put on a white tank top, a black skirt, a leather jacket, and heels. If she was gonna see Derek today, maybe she could make an effort. She also decided to wear a little make up.

Kristie walked down the stairs and past her mother, on the way out the door. "Look at you!" she said. "What's the occasion?"

"I decided to put forth an effort."

"Is it that guy you were telling me about?"

"Maybe...And so I would really like to borrow the car so I don't have to ride my bike in heels."

Melissa smiled and held up the car keys. Kristie smiled and took them. "I need it back by seven. I have to go to those parent teacher conferences for you and Scott."

"Got it mom. Thank you!" She kissed her mom on the cheek before running out the door and to the family's car.

* * *

Stiles waited outside of the school for Kristie as she parked in the parking lot. "Look at you." he said, as Kristie walked up to him.

"Shut up."

"Is this because you kissed Derek? Did he put some kind of hot spell on you."

"I said not to talk about that. I was just helping him."

"And you enjoyed it."

"Shut up."

Stiles laughed. "So did you hear about what happened?"

"What happened?"

"Jackson and Lydia were attacked last night at the video store. I think it was the Alpha."

* * *

"Just a friendly reminder." Mr. Harris started with in chemistry class that day. "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more then enough punishment." Mr. Harris stopped at Stiles and Kristie's lab table. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall? Kristie?"

Kristie looked up at him to shake her head, when suddenly the door opened. It was Jackson. Everyone stared at him as he walked to his lab table, sitting down. Harris put an arm around him and talked to him quietly. Jackson nodded his head and Harris addressed the class.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinksi. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Kristie laughed as Stiles spit the highlighter cap out of his mouth. She started reading when she heard Stiles address Danny. "Danny." he whispered. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Danny replied.

"Well I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

Danny sighed. "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last nigth?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend." Kristie said.

Danny remained silent. "One more question." Stiles said.

"What?!"

"Do you find me attractive?" Kristie coughed in response to the question. Stiles began to lean in closer to Danny, when he suddenly fell out of his chair.

* * *

Kristie ran out of her last period and out to her car. When she got into the car, she reached into her purse and pulled out Derek's shirt. It had been there all day, and it still smelt like him, but maybe with just a little bit of her perfume. She smiled and started the car headed off toward the Hale house.

Kristie parked in front of the Beacon Hills Reserve sign, just had Stiles had the night Scott was bitten and started the long trek up to Derek's house in flats that she had brought along with her. She didn't need to ruin another pair of shoes.

As she approached the Hale house, she finally got her first good look at the house in it's current condition. The house had obviously once been beautiful, but now it was churred and burnt and gray with what remained being a shell of a once happy house. It made Kristie all the more curious as to why Derek still stayed here.

Kristie walked up onto the porch and enter the house to find Derek doing pull ups in the door frame of the living room. His muscles in his back moved up and down as his did his work out, the spiral tattoo covered in the sweat. Derek automatically dropped down to do push ups and then moved to one hand push ups.

"You now if I knew we were working out, I would have worn different clothes." Kristie said. Derek stopped and he quickly got up, turning to notice her for the first time. There was a wide smile across his face.

"Kristie."

"You know I think I like you better without the shirt." she said, holding up the shirt.

"Thank you." he said, moving toward her to take it.

"You know I'd really thought you would let me keep it. It's very soft."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. And it smells like you."

"Smells like me?"

"You have a very distinct scent."

"Do I?" Derek said, now inches away from her. Kristie could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. She would have just taken Derek then and now if she knew she could over power him. "Well you have one to." Derek cupped Kristie face in his hand, moving in for a kiss, when suddenly he stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Kristie asked.

"Go upstairs. Hide. Don't come out until I come get you."

Kristie did as she was told and ran up the stairs and into the first room she could find. It was obviously Derek's room. It was the least burnt of the whole house, still seeming like it was the only thing not burnt. It had a bed and a closet, but that was about it.

Kristie sat against the door, it slightly cracked so she could hear what was going on. She heard the door being bust open and the sound of a gun being loaded. "No one's home." she heard a male voice say.

"Oh he's home." A female said. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out, burying a bone in the backyard." A new male said.

"Really? A dog joke?" The female said, voicing Kristie's thoughts. "We're going there and that's the best you could think of. If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad you sister 'bit it' before she had her first liter."" Kristie could feel anger building up inside her, but it wasn't her anger. "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" The woman went on.

There was a growl, Kristie knew was Derek, and a thud and a scream followed. She heard more growls come from Derek, followed by two big thuds. That's when she heard Derek fall and start to groan. The woman must have hurt him.

Kristie intinctly ran toward him, put stopped at the top of th stairs, not wanting to be seen. "Wow." the woman said. "This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." A growl escaped Kristie's lips. How dare she talk to Derek like that? My Derek, she thought. Wait. my Derek? What was wrong with her?

Kristie heard electric zapping noises, and Derek's groan as he tried to crawl away from the women. She heard another zap and saw Derek roll towards the doorway in pain. The woman laughed. "Oh! 900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire? Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly a little to _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _for my taste, but quite true. Now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls...we didn't kill her." The woman paused. "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek said through clenched teeth. First time?

"Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or unticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She laughed again. "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is...The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." She paused again as Derek's breathing got heavier. "Unless...you don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless."

Kristie was about to make a run for it down the stairs to be with Derek, but suddenly a mass hit her, grabbing her, and running her out of the house, just as gun shots went off. Derek held onto Kristie until they were far enough away from the house.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Who the hell were they?!" She exclaimed. She was having a panic attack at the thought of she and Derek might have just been killed.

"Kristie calm down." Derek said, taking her face in his hands. "Look at me." he said, his eyes flashing from his normal green, to bright blue, and then back to green. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Who were they Derek? What was that woman talking about?"

"They were hunters. Allison's aunt, to be exact."

"Allison's aunt?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know her?"

Derek paused. "Look, I think you just need to go home." Derek started to walk away from her.

"Excuse me?"

"Go home."

"Derek, if there's something going on, you can trust me."

"Go home."

"Derek please!"

"I said go home!" He growled at her, turning to face her. Kristie fell on the ground out of fear and shock. It was the first time she had seen Derek go full wolf. Kristie began to scramble up to ran away. "Kristie wait!" Derek said, but she was already gone.

* * *

Kristie cried most of the way home. Derek was hiding something and he didn't trust her enough to tell her, even after she had risked her life multiple times to help him or be with him. She wiped off her face before going inside. When she opened the car door, her mom was just leaving the house. "Get back in the car." she said. "We're gonna be late."

Melissa got in the passenger's seat as Kristie drove off. "Sorry. Something came up." Kristie said.

"Something, or a boy?"

"You could say both." she mumbled, staring down the rode. Melissa looked at her daughter curiously.

"Have you been crying?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh come on 'Stie, don't play dumb. I've heard you cry since you were a minute old, I think I know when you've been crying."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? Did that boy hurt you?"

"Look mom, there is no boy. He turned out to be a jerk with trust issues. It wouldn't have led to anything." Kristie pulled up to the school and turned the car off.

"If he has that many problems holding him back from you, then he doesn't deserve you."

"I know," Kristie paused. "But I liked him mom." And the tears started to fall. Melissa pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. Look let's get through these conferences and then you and me will go home and watch movies and eat ice cream."

Kristie laughed, wiping the tears from her cheek."That sounds great."

* * *

Kristie sat outside the chemistry room door, waiting for her mom. Scott had never showed up for his conference.

_Where are you? -K_

_I am on my way. -S_

The door to the classroom opened and Melissa walked out. "Where is your brother?" she angrily asked.

"He said he was on his way."

"Well he has missed his conference and he is in big trouble! Plus he missed a whole day of school! He's already behind in all his classes! What could he have been doing?"

"Maybe he's with Allison."

"Allison?"

"His girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Kristie looked around the parking lot and saw a man and woman walking out of the school, talking on their phones. They looked alarm. Kristie shuddered, remembering what happened today with Derek.

"Is that them?" Melissa asked. Kristie slowly nodded and followed her mother over to the couple. "Excuse me." she said to the couple. "You're not Allison's parents, are you?"

"I'm Scott's mom and this is my daughter Kristie, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either."

"Your his mother?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation." Kristie said.

"Well I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today."

"How do we know skipping school wasn't Allison's idea?" Melissa said.

"My daughter-" Mr. Argent stopped, looking at the parking lot. Eyes followed suit, and they saw Scott and Allison getting out of Allison's car. "Is right there."

Kristie followed her mom over to where Scott and Alison were. "Where exactly have you been?"

"Nowhere mom."

"Nowhere, meaning not at school."

"Kinda."

"It's not his fault." Allison said. "It's my birthday and we were-"

"Allison." Mr. Argent said. "In the car."

Suddenly, a girl screamed from the other side of the parking lot. People began running and screaming more. There was something in this parking lot, and it sure wasn't another human being. People began jumping into their cars. They began to drive away and Kristie turned just in time to see Allison almost get run over, but Scott saving her.

She ran over to the couple with her mom and Allison's mom. People began honking and the sheriff was hit by a car. He pulled out his gun, fine, and was about to get up when two gun shots rang through the air. Mr. Argent had fired the gun.

Everyone began moving closer to what he shot. Laying in the parking lot, was a dead mountain lion.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. Please don't hate me for having Kristie and Derek fight. If you guys have any questions or ideas, please feel free to tell me. It would be awesome to put some of your ideas in. Review. :)**


	6. The Heart Monitor

The Heart Monitor:

* * *

Kristie laid down on Scott's bed. Scott was sitting there, shocked about what had happened earlier that night. "You okay?" Kristie asked.

"Tonight I saw my girlfriend almost get run over, the sheriff almost die and I didn't do anything, and I saw Mr. Argent kill an animal take could have easily been me."

"I'm gonna take that as a no." Kristie sat up. "Listen, we haven't really talked about any of this, the stuff that's been going on, and mom just told me we need stuff from the grocery store. Maybe we can go and talk about this."

"But I'm grounded."

"Are you the one driving?" Kristie asked, holding up the keys to the car.

"No." Scott smiled.

"Come on." And the two twins left for the store.

* * *

"Why are you making me carry this stuff?" Scott asked, as the two walked out and into the parking structure.

"Because you are the big, strong werewolf brother." Kristie reached into her pocket, grabbing the keys. She pressed the button to unlock the car, but nothing happened. She turned to see a bright green three on the wall. "Wrong level." she said.

The two went up to level four and walked into the garage. They couldn't remember where they parked the car. Scott put the groceries down and took the keys from Kristie trying to get a higher signal.

"It won't work." Kristie said, trying to grab the keys from Scott. She hit one of the grocery bags and the milk rolled out.

"Oh no." Scott said and went after the milk as it rolled underneath a car. Scott bent down to get it, when suddenly the milk rolled back towards him...with three puncture marks in it. Claw marks.

There was a low growl, and Scott turned around, grabbing Kristie's arm. The two took off through the parking garage. They rounded two corners and ended up back in parking garage three, and the thing was still chasing them. Scott suddenly grabbed Kristie and pulled her behind a car. Their hearts were beating fast and they were out of breath.

Scott put his hand over his heart and started looking around. Kristie knew he had an idea. "Stay here." he said. He went around the corner and Kristie could her as he started jumping on the cars, causing the alarms to go off.

Kristie waited for Scott to come back for her, when suddenly a hand covered her mouth. She started screaming and looked up, seeing Derek above her, holding a finger to his lips. He removed his hand and jumped off the car, heading toward where Scott had went. Kristie followed him, turning in time to see Derek slam Scott into the hood of a car.

"You're dead." Derek said. Derek leaped from the car and walked back in Kristie's direction. The two began following him.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked.

"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when."

"You scared the crap out of us!"

"Not yet."

"Okay, but I was fast, right?"

"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?"

"Until you're phone rang and you left your sister behind."

"Yeah, but that was...I was gonna come...I mean...Would you just stop! Please? What happened, the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?"

"First, you have to learn not to leave others behind. If I was the Alpha, your sister would have been ripped apart, or even bitten, and it would be your fault. Also, you have to get rid of distractions." Derek took Scott's phone from him. "You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?"

Derek smirked and showed Scott the phone again, before throwing it against the wall, shattering it to pieces. "You getting angry?" Derek asked. "That's your first lesson. You wanna learn how to do this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry."

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes?"

"Do you want to live? Do you wanna protect your friends...your family." He motioned to Kristie who remained silent. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." Scott said, looking at Kristie. "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

"Good." Derek said. "There's your car." he said, pointing towards a lone car. Scott sighed and started toward the car. Kristie went to follow him, when Derek grabbed her arm. Kristie looked up at him. "We need to talk." he said.

Kristie sighed. "Scott!" He turned around and she tossed him the keys. "I'll be back later." Scott looked at her. " I promise." Scott groaned and got into the front seat and took off. Kristie looked back at Derek. "What?"

"I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to lose control with you."

"Whatever, it happened. It's over."

"Then we're okay?"

"Yeah, after you take me home, we are even and you never have to talk to me again."

"Kristie don't be like that."

"Look Derek, I know you have a past and you don't wanna talk about it. I get it. There are things in my past that I don't wanna talk about, but I was trying to be open with you, someone you could trust. So, could you just please take me home." Kristie walked over to his Camaro and waited by the passenger's seat. Derek sighed and got in the car and drove Kristie home.

* * *

Kristie wrapped a towel around her body as she got out of the shower the next morning. She walked out of the bathroom and went to grab a bra and some underwear, when she saw Derek in her mirror. She screamed. "What the hell? Did you spend the night?" She noticed she had her underwear in her hands and she quickly stuffed them back into the drawer.

"I wanted to ask you for your help."

"My help? You couldn't have just called or texted, not randomly show up in my room."

"If I would have done that, you would have ignored me."

"Point taken. What do you need my help with."

"Scott told me something last night and I need to investigate."

"What do you need to investigate?"

"I'll explain later. I'll pick you up after school."

"Whatever. Now would you please let me change." Kristie walked over to her door and opened it, but when she turned around, Derek was gone and her window was open. "What was I thinking." she said.

* * *

Kristie walked into the lunchroom and looked for Stiles and Scott. "Kristie!" she heard. She looked up and saw Allison waving at her, from her table. Lydia was with her. "Come here." she waved.

Kristie sighed and walked over to the two girls. "Hi."

"Look I know we haven't really talked before, or hung out before, but since me and Scott are together, I thought it would be nice with we did."

"Yeah, that would be great. So what were you to talking about?"

"Some boring piece of history." Lydia said, examining her nails.

"La Bete du Gevaudan."

"The what of who?" Kristie asked.

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. "A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La bete killed over 100 people, becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it. Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan. Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid, while others believed it was a sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster.""

"Does any of this have to do with your family?" Kristie asked, interested in this new found information.

"This. "It is believed that la bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wide and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." His name was Argent."

Kristie gulped as Allison finished the story. She remembered what happened the night of Scott's first turn and what happened with Derek, and how her family was so ruthless when it came to the hunt. They sure did have deep ancestral hatred.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf." Lydia said. "So what?"

"Not just a big wolf." Allison flipped through the book and stopped. "Take a look at this picture." she told the girls. "What does it look like to you?"

It sure was a werewolf. It was big with glowing red eyes and seemed to be snarling at the reader. Lydia stared at the page. "Lydia?" Kristie asked. She didn't respond. "Lydia?!"

Lydia looked up. "It looks...like a big...wolf." she said, smirking. "See you in history." Kristie's eyes followed Lydia and she noticed Scott and Stiles sitting at a table, Scott covering himself with a book.

"What's up with your brother?" Allison asked. "It's seemed like he's been avoiding me all day."

"He's just being his usual weird self." Kristie said, eating a french fry.

"Scott!" Allison said. Kristie looked up to see Allison get up, following Scott out of the lunch room.

"So much for lunch with my brother's girlfriend." she thought.

* * *

Kristie walked out of the school with everyone else as the bell rang. She was about to walk over to her bike, when she saw the familiar black Camaro sitting in the parking lot. As she walked towards it, the window rolled down and Derek sat there, smiling at her with his sunglasses on.

"You are so cool." Kristie said sarcastically.

"Get in." Derek said smiling.

"What do I do with my bike?"

"I'll come get it later."

"Okay." she said and got in the car. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going to see my uncle."

* * *

Peter was sitting in his wheelchair with his back to the door as Derek and Kristie walked in. They both sat on the bed and Derek turned the man to face them. He was still the same as the day. A blank expression, just staring into nothing.

Derek looked down at the floor. Kristie felt obligated to do something, so she grabbed Derek's hand. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"I need you help." Derek told the shell of a man. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just...Just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura. Your niece." Derek paused and Kristie softly squeezed his hand. "Laura?" Kristie could see the hurt in Derek's eyes. "Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him." Kristie looked at Derek. "But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Just anything. Say something!" Derek exclaimed, grabbing the sides of the wheelchair.

"Let him go!" the nurse exclaimed as the ran into the room. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You got a better method?"

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time."

"I don't have any more time." Derek reached down and grabbed Kristie's hand, leaving the room.

"Hold on Derek." Kristie said as they walked outside. Derek stopped and Kristie turned him around. "He'll come around Derek."

"I don't have to wait for him to come around!"

"Look, we are gonna work this out and we are gonna find whoever killed your sister. I promise."

Derek cupped her face in his hands. "We really need to talk, tonight. I have some things to tell you."

"Okay." Derek opened Kristie's door and went around to his side to get in. He stopped, noticing something on his windshield. He looked at it before getting inside.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Kristie asked as she and Derek walked up to the animal shelter. "They're closed."

"I need to ask your boss something." Derek opened the door, the bell chiming and walked toward the back.

"Scott, you're late again." she heard Deaton to say. "I hope this isn't getting to be a habit. Maybe I should start scheduling your sister more often." He looked up and noticed Derek and Kristie in the door frame. "Kristie." he said, and then looked at Derek. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so." Derek said. "I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?"

"Excuse me? What animal?"

"Three months ago. The deer." Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper that was on his windshield. He showed it to Deaton. It was a picture of a deer, dead, with a spiral on its side. "You remember this?"

"Oh yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it."

"What'd you tell them."

"I told them no."

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked, walking toward Deaton.

"Hear what?"

"Derek what are you doing?" Kristie asked.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising." Derek said.

"Excuse me?" Deaton asked.

"It's the sound of you lying." Derek grabbed Deaton by the collar and threw him on the table hitting him a few times before he passed out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kristie asked, trying to pull Derek away from him. "This is my boss!"

"Don't you get it, Kristie? He's the Alpha."

"He's the Alpha?!"

"And I'm gonna prove it to you." Derek proceeded to tie Deaton to a chair.

"Derek you can't do this."

"I can and I will." Derek tied him up to the chair. Deaton eventually woke up. "Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket. Just don't hurt the girl."

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying." Derek grabbed him.

"Derek stop!" Kristie exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deaton said. Derek spun him around and picked the chair up off the ground. "What are you doing to me? What do you want?"

"I want to know who you are and who you're protecting."

"What are you doing?" Kristie turned and saw Scott run into the room.

"Scott get out of here! Take your sister!" Deaton said as Derek put the chair down.

"I couldn't stop him." Kristie said.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott yelled as Derek hit him unconscious again.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing." Derek said. "But unconscious he can't."

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You wanna know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the Alpha?"

"We're about to find out." Derek lifted a hand to strike Deaton, but Scott grabbed him, in full blown wolf mode. Scott growled at him and threw Derek's hand back. Derek stepped back and Scott looked at his hand as his claws retracted.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott said, back to normal.

* * *

Scott started bandaging Deaton up as Derek started pacing the room. "Do you have a plan?" Derek asked Scott.

"Just give me an hour."

"Then what?" Kristie asked, biting her nails.

Scott looked at Derek. "Meet us at the school. In the parking lot." Derek sighed and left the building.

* * *

"Do you think it was right to leave Deaton there?" Kristie asked Scott as they pulled up to the school in Stiles' jeep.

"He'll be fine." Scott said as they got out.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I know." Scott said.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Kristie asked.

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles said.

"Just make sure we can get inside."

Stiles reached into his trunk, just as Derek pulled up. "Where's our boss?" Kristie asked.

"He's in the back." Derek said, closing the door. They all looked in the back to see Deaton laying there, ducked taped.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles said. Stiles and Scott started to walk away.

"Wait. Hey." Derek said. "What are you doing?"

"You said I was linked to the Alpha." Scott said. "I'm gonna see if your right."

Scott and Stiles walked into the school, leaving Kristie and Derek alone. Kristie sat on the hood of Derek's car. "I'm sorry you had to see all this." Derek said.

"See you beating up my boss, yeah, that was pretty bad." Derek sighed and joined Kristie.

"Kristie, I know he's your boss, but I know he's the Alpha. He's the one we've been looking for. I need you to trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Because...because you just need to."

"Why are you being so cryptic?"

"Because this isn't the time or place to tell you what I know."

"What do you know?"

Derek sighed. "Kristie, I think you're-" But Derek was cut off by a shrill yelping sound.

"The hell is that?" Kristie exclaimed.

"It's Scott. He's trying to howl."

"Howl?! It sounds like a cats dying."

"Oh something is gonna be dead." Derek said, starting to get up and walked toward the school, when a loud, low howl pierced through the school's speaker system.

"Now that was a howl." Kristie said.

Scott and Stiles came walking out of the school. "I'm gonna kill both of you." Derek said, pointing at both of them. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry." Scott said. "I didn't know it would be that loud.

"Yeah it was loud." Stiles said. "And it was awesome." he sang.

"Shut up." Derek said.

"Don't be such a sourwolf."

Scott looked into the car. "What'd you do with him?" Scott asked.

"What?" Derek and Kristie asked. They both turned and saw that Deaton was gone from the car.

"We didn't do anything." Kristie said, walking toward the boys.

Suddenly, blood began to pour out of Derek's mouth as he was lifted up in the air by the Alpha. "Derek!?" Kristie yelled as Stiles and Scott started pulling her toward the school. The three ran into the school and held onto the doors. The Alpha was outside and he had just killed Derek.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this episode and the Kristie/Derek stuff. What do you think he was gonna tell her? :) Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback on this story! Review :) **


	7. Night School

Night School:

* * *

"Lock it! Lock it!" Kristie yelled at the boys as they held onto the doors of the school.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles asked.

"Grab something!" Scott exclaimed.

"What?"

"Anything!" Kristie yelled. Stiles stood up and looked through the window. Scott and Kristie did the same, seeing the bolt cutters he had dropped on the steps of the school. "No." Kristie said, knowing what he wanted to do.

"Yes." Stiles said.

"Stiles, no don't." Scott said as Stiles opened the school doors and slyly made his way outside towards the bolt cutters. Stiles closed the door and Scott and Kristie watched as he walked farther away from them. Kristie's eyes scanned the parking lot and she saw as the Alpha came out from behind Stiles' jeep.

"Come back, come back!" She yelled, hitting the doors. Stiles turned to see the Alpha coming towards him. He got up and ran toward the door, getting inside, and dropping the cutters between the doors. "Where is it? Where'd it go?"

Stiles used a flashlight to look out into the dark parking lot. The three slowly backed up away from the door. "That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked.

"Probably not." Stiles said. They turned around, looking down the dark, empty hallway, Stiles' flashlight being the only source of light. Suddenly there was a howl and they all ran into the nearest classroom. Scott and Stiles went to move the desk. "Wait. Wait."

"What?" Kristie asked.

"That door's not gonna keep it out."

"I know." Scott said.

"I hate your boss."

"What?"

"Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss."

"No." Scott said.

"Yes. Murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be."

"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him."

"He killed Derek." Kristie said through clenched teeth.

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay?" Kristie said, angry now. "That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. Scott, I love Deaton as much as you do, but Derek's dead...and we're next."

"Okay, just...What do we do?"

"We get to my jeep." Stiles said. " We get out of here, you two seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles grabbed the flashlight and went over to the window. Scott was about to open the window, but Stiles stopped him. "No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled."

"Then we break it." Kristie said.

"Which will make a lot of noise."

"Then we run fast...really fast."

Scott looked out the window and over at Stiles' jeep. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Stiles and Kristie looked out the window.

"What do you mean. Nothings wrong." Stiles said.

"It's bent."

"Like dented?"

"No, I mean bent."

"What the hell-" But Kristie was interrupted as a large object flew through the window besides the three. They dropped to the ground as Stiles' battery slid to a stop on the floor.

* * *

"That's my battery." Stiles said, getting up. Scott pulled him back down. "We have to move."

"He could be right outside." Scott said.

"He is right outside."

"Just let me take a look." Scott said. He slowly stood up and took a look out the window.

"Anything?" Kristie quietly asked.

"No."

"Move now?"

"Move now." The three slowly stood up and walked back out into the hall. "This way."

"No, no, no, no." Stiles said to Scott. "Somewhere without windows."

"Everything single room in this building has windows." Kristie said.

"Then somewhere with less windows."

"The locker room."

"Yeah." Scott said and the three walked to the locker room. When the got inside, Kristie closed the door. "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns."

"Yeah," Kristie said. "And Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?"

"Then we...We have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles said.

"What about Derek's car?"

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off the body, ugh, and then we take his car."

"And him." Kristie said.

"Fine. Whatever." The three headed back toward the door, but Scott grabbed Stiles' hand before he could turn the knob. " What?"

"I think I heard something."

"Like what?"

"Shh, quiet." Suddenly, there were footsteps outside the door. They slowly backed up. "Hide." Scott whispered. Stiles opened a locker and got inside, Kristie and Scott following suit. Kristie back up against the locker wall and covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to be heard. I'm gonna die in a stinky boy's locker room, she thought. The door knob turned and someone walked in. Kristie put her other hand over her mouth, her breathing becoming more panicked. There was a scream and Kristie got out of the locker. It was the janitor. "Shh."

"Son of a bitch." the janitor said.

"Quiet." Scott said.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All three of you, get out!"

"Just listen for a second, okay?" Stiles said.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." The janitor grabbed all three of them, throwing them out into the hallway.

"Just hold on."

"Just shut up and go." Suddenly the janitor was thrown back and the door closed. He began screaming and his body was thrown against the door. Scott went to try and help him, but Stiles pulled him and Kristie away.

* * *

The three of them ran towards the back entrance of the school. They were about to burst through the door, when they were stopped. "What the hell?!" Kristie exclaimed. Scott stuck his head between the door and came back in.

"It's a dumpster."

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in." Stiles said, pushing his body against the door, trying to make it budge. Come on, help me."

"Stop!" Scott said, grabbing Stiles and pushing him back down the hallway.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school."

"We're not going to die." Kristie said.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?"

"Me." Scott said. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Ah, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's...that's beautiful." Scott suddenly put his arm in front of Stiles. The three looked outside, spotting the Alpha, who was on they roof. He started toward them. The trio turned and made a run for it, as the Alpha jumped into the building they round and corner and burst through double doors, running down the stairs and through another set of double doors.

They ended up down in an old part of the school. They turned the corner and slammed up against the lockers. Kristie could hear the Alpha growling, then it slowly started to disappear. "Go." Scott mouthed and they took off again. They stopped.

"We have to do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?" Kristie asked.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it...Something." There was a crash and more growling. Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"What are you doing?" Kristie asked. Stiles threw his keys into another room and a flash ran by them. Stiles closed the door. "The desk!" Stiles and Scott pushed the desk against the door. The Alpha tried getting out, but he couldn't.

"He can't..." Scott began. "He can't get out." Scott jumped over the desk to where Stiles and Kristie were. Just as they were about to leave, when Stiles moved toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Kristie asked.

"I at least wanna get a look at it."

"Are you crazy?"

"Look it's trapped okay. It's not gonna get out." Stiles got on top of the desk and flashed the the flashlight inside the room. "Yeah, that's right. We got you..."

"Will you shut up?" Scott asked.

"I'm not scared of this thing-" Just as Stiles said it, the Alpha pushed up against the door, knocking Stiles down. Stiles rolled off the desk. "I'm not scared of you. Right, cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going-" Suddenly, there was a loud crash and debris fell from the ceiling in the other room. Scott, Stiles, and Kristie looked up at the ceiling, and they started to creak and fall out under the weight of the Alpha. Kristie hit Scott and Stiles and they turned, making a run for it.

* * *

The trio made their way back up the stairs and to the main floor, when Scott suddenly stopped. "Wait. Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Kristie replied.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone. Give me your phone." He told Kristie.

"What?"

"We need to find Allison before the Alpha finds her." Kristie gave her phone to Scott, who quickly dialed Allison's phone.

"Hello? Kristie?" she heard Allison ask on the other line.

"No, it's me." Scott said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?"

"On the first floor."

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

"The swimming pools."

"Get to the lobby. Go now."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." And Allison hung up the phone.

"Let's go." Scott said, handing the phone back to Kristie. The three ran to the lobby and met up with Allison. "Why did you come? What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me to."

"He asked you to?" Kristie asked. Allison showed them the text.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here to?" Kristie exclaimed.

"And Lydia, what's going on?" Allison's phone began ringing. "Who sent this text? Where are you?" She asked the person on the other line. The door behind them opened, and Lydia and Jackson walked up.

"Finally." Lydia breathed out. "Can we go now?"

A loud thud from above interrupted them. It was the Alpha. "Run!" Scott said, everyone taking off down the hallway as the Alpha dropped down from the ceiling. They kept running, not really knowing where they were headed. They ended up in the cafeteria. Jackson and Scott locked the doors and began moving tables and chairs in front of the door.

"Scott, not here." Stiles said.

"What was that?" Allison asked. "Scott, what was that?"

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked, crying.

"Will you just help me?" Scott said. "The chairs, stack the chairs.

"Guys, can you just wait a second?" Stiles said, he and Kristie watching as everyone moved things in front of the door. "Can we wait a second?

"Hey!" Kristie yelled. Scott, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison looked up at the two. "Nice job you guys. Great work. Now...what are we gonna do about the 20-foot wall of windows?"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on, because I am really freaking out here." Allison said. "And I would really like to know why. Scott?"

Scott walked away from the group, trying to explain what was going on. "Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles said.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked. "Is this a joke?"

"What?" Jackson asked. "Who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over." Lydia said. "The mountain lion killed..."

"No." Jackson said. "Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?!" Allison exclaimed. "What does he want? Scott!"

"I don't know." Scott stammered. " I just...If we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia exclaimed. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Derek. Derek Hale." Scott said. Kristie looked at Scott with bewilderment. Had he really just said that after Derek was killed right in front of them.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw him." Scott said.

"The mountain lion..."

"No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?"

"Yeah, starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time."

"God." Kristie let out a breath, running her finger through her hair. She couldn't believe Scott was lying like this.

"He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now...He's going to kill us too."

"Call the cops." Jackson said.

"No." Stiles said.

"What do you mean 'No?'"

"He means no." Kristie said. "You wanna hear it in Spanish? _No_."

"Look." Stiles said. "Derek killed three people. We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department." Jackson exclaimed. "Call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia said.

"No Lydia. Would you hold on a second." Kristie said.

"Yes." Lydia said into the phone. "We're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you to...But...She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in to the high school. She said if I called again, that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay then call again."

"No, they won't trace a cell." Stiles said. "Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the...What...What is this?" Allison asked. "Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Everyone remained quiet as they looked at Scott.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!"

"All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" Kristie said. Kristie pushed Stiles and Scott away from the group. "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." She sarcastically said.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead, it doesn't matter, right?"

"Except if he's not."

"Oh god, I just totally bit her head off."

"And she'll totally get over it." Stiles said. "Bigger issue at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive. It could've killed us already." Scott said. "It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No! Derek said it wants revenge." Kristie said.

"Against who?"

"Allison's family?" Scott guessed.

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it."

"Okay assheads." Jackson exclaimed. "New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right." Scott said. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles mumbled to Kristie and Scott.

"Alright, give me the phone." Jackson said, grabbing Stiles. Stiles turned around and punched Jackson in the face. Allison ran over to him and looked at Stiles like he was insane. Stiles pulled out his phone.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door. Everyone backed away from it. "We're at the school, okay? We're at the school." The door kept shaking, the chairs moving forward. "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up!" Scott said.

"Up is better then here." Kristie said as they all ran for the kitchen. They ran up the stairwell and to the second floor and into the chemistry room. Scott put a chair in front of the door.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five, but we can squeeze if some people sit on laps."

"Five or more?" Allison asked. "I barely fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter." Stiles said. "There's no getting out without drawing attention.

"What about this?" Kristie asked, going over to a side door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt."

"The janitor has a key." Scott said.

"You mean his body has it."

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?"

"I'm getting the key." Scott said, heading towards the door.

"Are you serious?" Allison said.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get to key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed."

Scott looked around and grabbed a long pointer finger. Everyone looked at him like he was stupid. "Well, it's better then nothing."

"There' gotta be something else." Stiles said.

"There is." Lydia said. She looked at the cabinet of chemicals.

"What are you gonna do? Throw acid on him?"

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting..."

"Molotov cocktail. What? I read it somewhere."

"We don't have a key for that either." Kristie said. Jackson sighed and broke the glass.

* * *

Lydia began mixing the chemical in a beaker. She actually made enough for two, so he could have two chances. She handed the beakers to Scott. "No." Kristie said, taking one. "I'm going with you."

"No you are not." Scott said.

"No, you need my help. I'm going."

"You two cannot go out there." Allison said.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles to have to check his messages." Kristie said.

"You two could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next." Scott said. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell. So do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just. Just please...Please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

"Lock it behind us." Scott said. Allison grabbed him and kissed him. Scott pulled back and wrapped an arm around Kristie, walking out of the classroom.

* * *

Scott and Kristie began making their way down the hall, Scott following the scent of the janitor. They walked past the locker room and Scott headed for the gym. "Why is he here?" Kristie whispered. Scott shook his head. He looked toward the bleachers.

"He's under there." Scott said. "Stay here and hit anything that makes a noise."

Scott headed underneath the bleachers walking farther and farther away from Kristie. "Scott!" Kristie whispered. Suddenly, the bleachers began to close. "Scott!" she said. All of a sudden, a mass hit Kristie, causing her to slide across the gym floor. She hit her head on the wall. She let out a huff and opened her eyes just in time to see Scott roll out from behind the bleachers.

"Kristie!"

"Over her." she moaned. There was a low growl to Kristie's left. She turned, seeing the Alpha. It growled and began running toward Kristie. She threw her cocktail and so did Scott. Nothing happened. "Oh crap." she said. The Alpha ran towards her again and picked her up, throwing her at the closed bleachers. She slid again, hitting the wall hard.

Her vision began to blur as she could feel the pain spread through her body. The last thing she saw was the Alpha on top of Scott, as her howled loudly and Scott screamed.

* * *

_"Kristie?" she heard someone ask her. She slowly opened her eyes. The pain in head hurt like hell and she really didn't want to wake up. "Kristie I need you to wake up." Kristie turned her head from side to side as her vision came back to her and she opened her eyes. _

"There she is." the sheriff said, looking down at the young girl.

"Where's Scott?" Kristie hoarsely asked.

"He's outside. You're in the hospital. You hit you're head pretty hard in there. Got a couple bad bruises and a concussion. You're gonna have to stay here at least over night." Kristie sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "I know you might not wanna talk about this right now, but are you positive it was Derek Hale in the school?"

Kristie groaned. "Yes. It was Derek at the school. He's the one who tried to kill us."

"Alright. Get some rest." The sheriff said. He got up and left the room. Once the door was closed, Kristie broke down and cried. The Alpha had killed Derek and almost killed her and her friends and Derek was to blamed. Why the hell did Scott have to be bitten? Her life would be so much easier if he hadn't.

* * *

**I hope you like this episode. Sorry for the lack of original stuff, but there wasn't really a way I could add original stuff with the whole episode taking place at the school. Thank you so much to everyone who has review and followed. Every time I get a new one I get so excited and happy. If you have any questions or idea, feel free to tell me. Please review. :) **


	8. Lunatic

Lunatic:

* * *

_"Another beautiful day today. Beacon Hill High School is back open today after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale."_

Kristie's radio clicked off. "What is up with you two and having the news as your alarm?" Melissa asked her daughter. Krisite remained silent underneath her covers. "You alive?"

"No." Kristie groaned. Melissa pulled down the covers, revealing her daughter's face.

"Not ready to go back to school?"

"No."

"Is it your head?"

"No."

"Is it what happened at the school?"

"No." Kristie threw the covers off of her and she headed into the bathroom to get ready. Her real problem was Derek, but she couldn't obviously tell her mom that.

* * *

Kristie sat down in class as the bell rang. She sat beside Stiles and in front of Scott. They were having a test today. Maybe that was why she also didn't want to come to school. "You have 45 minutes to complete the test." Mr. Harris said. "Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." And he clicked his stop watch.

Kristie wrote her name down on the cover and opened her test. Being in the hospital almost all weekend gave her and Scott a chance to study together without any distractions. She hoped that Scott would be better on this test, since he actually studied.

Kristie heard a desk move and she saw Scott grab his thing and run out of the room. "Mr. McCall!" Mr. Harris yelled. Kristie grabbed her things and ran after him, "Ms. McCall!" he yelled as she left the room.

Kristie entered the hallway and looked for Scott. That's when she noticed his backpack laying on the ground. "Scott?" she called, picking up the bag. "Scott?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing Scott's number. She faintly heard a ringtone down the hall. She followed it and ended up in the boy's locker room. The shower was running.

Kristie gripped Scott's bag tighter and walk over to the shower. She was expecting to find Scott in wolf form, however when she looked he wasn't. He was shirtless and holding onto the shower head like it was his lifeline. "Kristie," He panted. "I can't..."

"What's happening? Are you changing?"

"No. No I can't breathe." He began to wheeze and Kristie quickly looked through his bag, finding his inhaler.

"Here, use this." Scott looked at her like she was crazy. "Just do it."

Scott took the inhaler and used it. He looked down at it. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony."

"How did you know how to do that?"

"I used to get them all the time after dad left. That's why mom thought a I had asthma for the longest time. Not fun, huh?"

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it, mostly by Taylor Swift."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." Scott looked at Kristie. "That wasn't helpful. Bro, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck."

"No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions."

"It's got to be the full moon. So Stiles and I will lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is our boss, can't get to you, either."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room."

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?"

"No. Because if I get out...I think I might kill someone."

* * *

"All right, geniuses, listen up." Coach Finstock said as he and Kristie walked into the locker room. "Due to the recent pinkeye epidemic, thank you Greenberg, the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word "probationary." Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Taylor, and, uh...Oh, for the love of crap. Kristie I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an "S"?" Kristie shrugged. "No, that's not an "S", that's a "B." Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh...Bilinksi." Stiles began whooping and cheering. "Bilinksi."

"Yes coach?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, coach."

"Actually coach." Kristie started. "It's pronounced Stilinksi."

"Stilinksi?"

"Yeah, like Sheriff Stilinksi."

"Oh, that's the kid."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, one more thing. From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations McCall."

"What?" Jackson asked.

"What? What do you mean, what? Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining seperate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unut, McCall's unit, and making it one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Everbody else." He blew his whistles. "Asses on the field. Asses on the field!"

Kristie grabbed the water jug and bottles and joined Scott and Stiles outside in the hallway. She handed Scott the jug as she took his equipment. " Fair trade." she said.

"Are you not freaking out?" Stiles asked. "I'm freaking out."

"What's the point?" Scott asked. "It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there."

"Wait," Kristie said, stopping him. "You can smell jealousy?"

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten."

"Huh." Stiles shrugged. "Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?"

"Desire?"

"Like sexual desire."

"Sexual desire?" Kristie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal."

"From Lydia?" Scott asked.

"What? No, in a general broad sense. Can you determine sexual desire?"

"From Lydia to you?"

"Fine, yes, from Lydia to me. Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freaking grade."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Kristie asked.

"Well to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Kristie. Okay? So please, Scott, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, or pheromones come out."

"Fine." Scott said, giving Stiles the water jug, and taking his equipment from Krsitie.

"I love you." Stiles said. "You're my best friend in the whole world." Kristie looked at Stiles. "Well besides you." Kristie rolled her eyes and the two walked outside.

* * *

Kristie was sitting on the bench, going through her first aid kit, when Scott walked up and sat next to her and Stiles. "Hey, what happened?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Scott asked.

"What do you man, what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me?"

"Yes. Yeah, she likes you. In fact, she's totally into you."

* * *

The team began running drills, while Kristie did her homework and filled up water bottles. Just the usual. She was just getting to the French Revolution when she heard Coach Finstock. "That's it McCall! That's the spirit."

Kristie looked up to see Scott scoop up the ball in take off towards the goal. He slammed into two players and hit Danny with his stick before scoring a goal. Kristie grabbed her kit and took off towards Danny as the rest of the team did. "Danny, you okay?" she asked. Soon a paramedic ran over and helped Kristie take off his helmet. His nose was bleeding. The paramedic flashed a small flashlight in front of his eyes, while Kristie carefully tried to stop the bleeding.

"What?" she heard Lydia ask from behind her. She looking, seeing she was talking to Jackson.

"Your lipstick." he said. Lydia pulled out her mirror and fixed her make up.

"I wonder how that happened." Kristie gasped and saw Stiles standing there. He heard the whole thing. And he was mad.

* * *

Kristie looked out her window, into the night, staring at the full moon. That's when a knock came from her door. Stiles opened it, sticking his head in. "You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She closed her book and followed Stiles into Scott's room. They opened the door and it was dark. Kristie turned on the light and when she looked up, Scott was sitting in his chair. She and Scott gasped.

"You scared the hell out of us." Stiles said. "Your mom said you wasn't home yet."

"I came in through the window." Scott said.

"Okay." Kristie said. "Uh, well, let's get this set up." She reached down to look through Stiles' bag of things to chain Scott up.

"I want you to see what I bought." Stiles said, kneeling down besides Kristie.

"I'm fine." Scott said. "I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that? Cause you got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, cause it's really starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine." Scott said. "You two should go now."

"All right, we'll leave." Stiles said.

"What?" Kristie asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna leave. But, well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Scott got up and kneeled in front of them, pulling out a hand full of chains from the bag. "You think I'm gonna let you two put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott dropped the chains.

"Actually no." Stiles said. He quickly grabbed Scott's arm and hand cuffed him to the radiator.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott screamed.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback...For making out with Lydia."

* * *

"I brought you some water." Kristie said, walking back into Scott's room. She smirked, holding up a dog bowl with Scott's name on it. She filled it up and set it down on the ground. She and Stiles went to the door and Scott threw the bowl at them.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled.

"You kissed her Scott!" Stiles said. "You kissed Lydia. That's like the one girl that I...And the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doingm and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelieveable piece of crap friend and brother."

"She kissed me." Scott said.

"What?"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Kristie grabbed Stiles and pulled him into the hallway, making him sit outside the door. "She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!" Scott yelled.

* * *

Kristie laid her head on Stiles' shoulder as Scott groaned and yelled, trying to break free. "Stiles, Kristie, please let me out." Scott said. "It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison, breaking up with me. I know...That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."

"We can't." Kristie said.

"No, no, no!" Scott started yelling. Scott started screaming. Kristie buried her head in Stiles's neck and he held onto her as she started crying. Stiles shut the door and held onto Kristie tighter as the screaming got louder.

Then it just stopped.

The two looked up and at the door. "Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked. No answer.

"Scott?" Kristie asked as the two got up, and went into the room. When they entered, they saw broken, bloody handcuffs on the ground, with the window open. Scott was gone.

"Stay here." Stiles said.

"Wait?!"

"If he comes back, call me. I'm gonna go find him." And Stiles ran out of the house.

* * *

Kristie paced her room. It had been over an hour and she hadn't heard anything from Scott or Stiles. She was about to freak out. Just as she was about to give up hope, there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Thank god you're home." she said. She threw open the door and didn't find Scott. It was Derek.

"Derek!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, moving her back into the room and closing the door. "You're alive." Kristie said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alive."

"God, all that blood, I thought you were a goner."

"I thought I was to, but...then I thought of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, and started healing. I knew I had to come back and tell you what I needed to tell you."

"No." Kristie said.

"No?"

"No yet. I just wanna relish in the fact that you are here and you are alive. I went through hell worrying about you. I'm just glad your okay."

"I'm glad I'm okay too." Derek said, cupping Kristie's face with his hands. They both smiled at each other and Derek kissed her, hard and full of passion. She sure was glad he was alive.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Added a little Kristie/Derek thing at the end. Thank you so much for all the story follows. Every time I get a new one, it makes me feel so good! Please review. :) **


	9. Wolf's Bane

Wolf's Bane:

* * *

Kristie screeched the car to the left, trying to lose Kate, who was right on her ass. She had been following them for an hour. Stiles and Scott slid to the left with the car, gripping the seats. "Tell me again why you are driving?" Stiles asked.

"Because Derek said I'm the only one who can drive his car other then him." Kristie said.

"Well did he expect you to kill us before we could help him!"

"Quit being a back seat driver!" Kristie looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Scott. "Faster?"

"Much faster." Scott said.

Kristie slammed on the accelerator as the car sped forward and she shifted it into gear. Kate was still following them. "Kristie," Stiles said. "I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."

"If I go faster, I'll kill us."

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" Kristie groaned and hit the gas again, jerking them forward. "They're gone." Stiles hit the button on a walkie-talkie.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the fire works." His dad said over the radio. Kristie made another left turn and headed into the iron works. She pulled up alongside Derek as Mr. Argent was shoting arrows at him.

"Get in." she said, opening the door. Derek ran over to them and got in, Kristie immediately taking off as Mr. Argent proceeded to shot at them with a machine gun.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked.

"Damn it, I had him!"

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin police showed up."

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs..."

Derek looked at him with a pissed off expression."Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek said at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked. "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"How did you find him?" Kristie asked. Derek looked at Scott and Stiles in the back seat. "Can you try and trust them for at least half a second?"

"Look," Derek started. "The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Like our chemistry teacher, Harris?" Kristie asked.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet."

"What's the second?"

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it. "Some kind of symbol." Derek said. Scott groaned. "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott said. "Allison's necklace."

* * *

"This is gonna be impossible, you know." Scott said as he, Stiles, and Kristie walked into the school. Derek had told Scott he needed to get that necklace from Allison.

"Just ask her if you can borrow it." Stiles said.

"How?"

"It's easy. Just say, "Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or int it that can lead me to and Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?""

"You're not helping."

"Why don't you just talk to her." Kristie said.

"She won't talk to me." Scott thought for a second. "What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease...That's why you ease back into it, okay?" Stiles said. "Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace."

Kristie looked at her brother and then hit him. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?" Kristie said, walking off toward her first class.

* * *

Kristie was walking toward English when Scott and Stiles found her. They looked panicked. "What happened?" Kristie asked.

"Jackson knows what I am." Scott said.

"How the hell did he find out?"

"I have no idea."

"Did he say it out loud? The word?"

"What word?"

"Werewolf. Did he say "I know you're a werewolf"?"

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly."

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Stiles said. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?" Scott exclaimed.

"Okay, it's bad."

"I need a cure. Right now."

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Kristie asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Hiding." Kristie said. "Like we told him to. Why?"

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though."

"We have that game tonight." Scott said. "It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game."

"I know. I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace." Stiles said and he and Kristie headed to English.

* * *

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Kristie asked as she sat at the lunch table with Stiles and Scott.

"Not exactly." Scott said.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"She told me not to talk to her. At all."

"So she's not giving you..."

"She's not giving me the necklace!"

"Well did you find anything else out?" Kristie asked.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." Kristie looked at Scott, her eyebrow raised. "Not you."

"Wel, honey, it was obvious that you know nothing about girls."

"Okay," Stiles started. "I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened."

"What's plan "B"?" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing."

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?"

"My dad put my on a 24-hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it." Scott tensed up.

"What?" Kristie asked.

"He's watching us."

"Who?"

"Jackson." Scott began looking around.

"What's wrong?" Kristie asked.

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend like nothing's happening." Scott paused. "Say something, talk to me."

"I cam't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank." Stiles said.

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure." Stiles looked over at Jackson's table. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

"Where the hell is he?" Scott began focusing and Stiles and Kristie looked at him, waiting for him to fill them in. "Yes." Scott said, answering Jackson. Scott began shaking and crushing his water bottle as he brought it to his lips.

"Come on Scott." Kristie said. "You can't let him does this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" Scott began to shake again, grabbing onto his tray. He began gripping it tighter and tighter until he split it in two, making a loud sound, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at the three.

* * *

Stiles drove Kristie to his house after school. He told her he had a plan to find the Alpha. They walked into his room and Kristie was about to lay on the bed when she noticed Derek standing in the corner. She gasped.

"Hey Stiles!" the sheriff yelled.

"Yo D.." He turned to face the door and saw Derek. "Derek." Kristie and Derek put their fingers over their mouths and Derek motioned for him to get rid of his dad. Stiles ran out and closed the door most of the way.

"What'd you say?" The sheriff asked.

"What? I said "Yo...Dad."."

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game."

"My first game. Gosh, great. Awesome. Uh...good."

"I'm very happy for you. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud...of myself."

"So, they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm first line. Believe that?"

"I'm very proud of you."

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm..." Kristie could tell the sheriff had hugged Stiles and Derek suddenly pulled her to him and hugged her, his hands falling around her waist. Her eyes widened.

"See you there."

"Take it easy." Stiles re-entered the room and before she could hug Derek back, he had Stiles up against the door.

"If you say one word," Derek started.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun"?" Derek let go of him. "Yeah. If I'm harboring your fugitie ass, it's my house,my rules, buddy." He said, hitting Derek on the shoulder. Derek nodded and stepped back, fixing Stiles' jacket. Stiles did the same thing, but Derek went towards him, causing Stiles to jerk away. "Oh god." he said, sitting in his desk chair and causing Kristie to laugh.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No." Kristie said. "He's still working on it. But according to Stiles, there's something else we can try." Kristie looked at Stiles.

"The night we were trapped at the school," Stiles started. "Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asked.

"So, it wasn't Scott." Kristie said. "You broke his phone."

"Well can you find out who sent it?"

"No." Stiles said. "Not me. But I think I know someone who can."

* * *

"You know if we were at my house, we could be alone." Kristie told Derek as she sat on his lap in Stiles' room. Stiles had gone downstairs to let Danny in. Apparently he could help them.

Derek smiled at Kristie and was about to kiss her, when Stiles and Danny walked in. Stiles gave them a look, but Kristie didn't get up. Kristie smiled at Danny. "So what do you wanna start with?" Danny asked Stiles. "You didn't tell me this was gonna be group work."

"Actually I need you to do something for me first." Stiles said, sitting at his desk.

"What?"

"I need you to trace a text."

"You want me to do what?"

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will, once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"I...I looked up your arrest record, so..."

"I...I was 13. They dropped the charges."

"Whatever."

"No, we're doing lab work..."

"Oh my..." Stiles groaned as Danny sat down beside him. Danny looked behind him at Kristie and Derek, who was reading as Kristie laid her head on his shoulder, kissing him ever so often. If this was the only chance she was gonna be with him, she was gonna take it.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked.

Stiles looked at the couple. "Uh...that's Kristie's boyfriend...My cousin...Miguel." Kristie raised her eyebrow at Stiles.

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

"Yeah." Kristie said, sitting up. "He gets really bad nose bleeds."

"Hey Miguel." Stiles said. "I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek closed the book and Kristie got up, Derek stood and went over to the drawers, looking through shirts. Stiles gave her a look like "What are you doing?". He turned back to his computer as Derek took off his shirt. Kristie sat back down and re-opened the book, trying to hide the fact that she was looking him. Derek smirked at her, it not working.

"So, anyway," Stiles said. "I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text. so we should probably..."

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Yes?" Stiles asked turning back to him.

"This...no fit."

"Then try something else on." Derek turned back to find something else. Kristie looked over at Danny, who was looking at Derek. Stiles noticed to and began looking from Derek to Danny. "Hey, that one looks pretty good." Stiles said as Derek pulled on a small orange and blue striped shirt. "What do you think Danny?"

"It's...It's not really his color." Danny said. Kristie laughed, knowing Stiles was gonna get him for this. She stood up and helped Derek pull of the shirt, running her fingers over his amazing abs.

"Getting a little..."

"Shut up." Kristie said. "And find a shirt."

* * *

"There." Danny said as Derek, Kristie, and Stiles looked on. He had traced the text. "The text was sent from a computer. This one." he pointed at the screen. Kristie's eyes got bigger.

"Registered to that account name?" Kristie asked.

"No, no, no, no." Stiles said. "That can't be right." Kristie covered her mouth and ran her fingers through her hair. The account belonged to her mom, Melissa McCall.

* * *

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked over the phone as Kristie, Derek, and Stiles sat in Stiles' jeep.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the picture."

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm and moved the phone towards him. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something."

"No, no, the things flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? Stiles, Kristie, your supposed to be here. Stiles, you're first line."

"Where the hell is Bilinksi and your sister?" They heard Coach Finstock say over the phone.

"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know." Stiles said. "Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him...Tell him I'll be there, I'm just gonna be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles hung up the phone.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek said.

"I know."

"You didn't tell him about mom either." Kristie said, from the back seat.

"Not tell we find out the truth." They looked outside at the Beacon Hills long term home sign.

"By the way," Derek said. "One more thing." Derek hit Stiles' head against the steering wheel. "You know what that was for. Now go. Go!" he said, pointing to the building. Stiles groaned and got out, leaving the two alone.

Kristie groaned and got in the front seat. "God, all this is so complicated." she said.

"Look, maybe your mom isn't even involved."

"I hope."

Derek grabbed Kristie's hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"What was that thing you were gonna tell me?"

"I was gonna tell you-" Suddenly Kristie's phone rang. It was Stiles. "Damn it"!

Kristie sighed and picked up the phone. "Yes Stiles?"

"I can't find her."

"Well she may have gone to Scott's game."

"Ask for Jennifer." Derek said. "She's been taking care of my uncle."

"Yeah, well he's not here either." Stiles said. Derek and Kristie looked at each other.

"What?!"

"He's not here, he's gone."

"Stiles get out of there right now!" Kristie yelled. "He's the Alpha!" Kristie hung up the phone and went to get out of the car.

"No! You are staying here!" Derek said.

"I can't Derek. He's my best friend."

"I'll go help him. You stay here." Derek got out of the car and left Kristie there. Once he went inside, Kristie got out and followed him. She ran into the hospital to find Stiles, Derek, and Peter standing there.

"Look who joined the party." Peter said, looking at Kristie.

"Kristie I told you to stay in the car." Derek said, not looking at her.

"What's this one Derek?" Peter asked. "A little fling? Or is she the one?" Derek growled at Peter and jumped at him as Stiles tried to crawl out of the way. He got next to her as Peter lifted Derek up by the neck. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was driven by pure instinct." He dropped Derek on the ground. Peter kneeled down and retrieved a set of keys from his dead nurses pocket.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked, getting up. He punched Peter and went after him again, but Peter grabbed him and head butted him.

"I want understanding." Peter said, and kicked him right to Kristie's feet. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me all those years." Derek spit blood onto the floor. "Slowly healing cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness." Stiles grabbed Kristie and made her duck behind the front desk. "Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that."

Derek tried punching Peter multiple times, but Peter just grabbed his hand and broke it with out breaking a sweat. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter threw Derek through the glass barrier of the examination room. Peter went after him.

"Come on Kristie." Stiles said, trying to get her out the door.

"I can't leave him Stiles."

"Kristie you have to. We can't save him."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the episode. I tried to get as much Kristie/Derek stuff in as I could since he is not "dead". Only three more episodes of Season 1! Please review :).**


	10. Co-Captain

**Happy Teen Wolf MOOOOONDAY! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! They mean so much to me! :)**

* * *

Co-Captain:

Stiles and Kristie left the hospital without knowing what happened to Derek. He could be dead for all they knew, and by dead, it would be the permanent dead. "God, we missed the game." Stiles said.

"The game?" Kristie asked. "You're worried about the game when we just saw what we saw. Peter is the Alpha!"

"I know that!" Stiles said, hitting the steering wheel. What were they gonna do?

Stiles pulled up to the school and the two ran inside and towards the locker room. When they got inside, Scott was the only one there. "Dude, we have a huge problem." Stiles said.

"Trust me, I know."

That's when Kristie noticed the claw marks on Scott's neck that had began to heal.

* * *

Kristie walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas, brushing her teeth. Today had been to stressful and she just wanted to go to sleep and forget about it. She went back to rinse and spit, but when she came out, she saw Derek sitting on her bed. "Hey!" she said, running over to him. "You're okay." She gave him a hug, but this time, he didn't hug back. "What's wrong?"

"I needed to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye? Are you leaving?"

"No." He paused. "I've joined Peter."

"You've joined Peter? You've joined Peter? The same Peter that killed your sister, killed three people, and is probably gonna kill more people because he is the Alpha. You mean that Peter?"

"Yes."

"Are you stupid Derek?"

"I'm doing this for protection."

"For who? Yourself?"

"No. You."

"Me?"

**"**Peter knows what you are to me, and he's threatened to kill you if I don't join him."

"What am I to you exactly?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Well try."

Derek let out a sigh. "I think you're my mate."

"Your mate? You mean like...your mate?"

"Yes."

"So what does that mean? Are we supposed to like...I don't even know what that means."

"It means you're my everything now. My one and only. The one I'm gonna be with for the rest of my life. You're the one I have to protect now with every fiber of my being." Derek paused, cupping her face in his hands. "You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I want to wake up to in the morning. The one I want to kiss and hug and make love to."

"We haven't even been out on a real date yet." Kristie said, not really grasping Derek's love confession to her.

"And that can't happen if you or I are dead. I'm doing this for you. I'm sorry." Kristie closed her eyes as Derek kissed her on the forehead. And then his touch disappeared, and he was gone.

* * *

The next morning, Scott made a big deal out of the fact that they needed to follow Jackson. After last night, Kristie would have followed Lydia around, if it meant getting her mind off of Peter and what Derek had told her last night. After Derek left, Kristie, for some odd reason, began researching about what Derek had told her. If any of these sites had even some of the truth, Kristie was ready to run for the hills.

They caught up with Jackson around noon, in the parking lot of an abandon warehouse. He looked like he was having car trouble, and Mr. Argent was there to help him. Stiles pulled up beside them.

"What's up?" Stiles said.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Your friend here, was having car trouble." Mr. Argent said. "We're just taking a look."

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a truck."

"Yeah. You want a ride?" Stiles asked. Scott opened the door to the jeep.

"Hey, come on, Jackson." Kristie started. "You're way too pretty to be out here by yourself." She said sarcastically. Jackson nodded at them and walked over to the car.

"Hey boys," Mr. Argent said to Scott and Jackson. He walked over to the driver's door, reached in, and started the car. It was fine. "Told you I knew a few things about cars. He closed the door, walked to his car, got in, and left the teenagers.

"What are you following me now?" Jackson asked as soon as Mr. Argent was gone.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot." Scott said, closing his car door. He stood a foot away from Jackson. "You almost gave away everything right there."

"What are you talking about?"

Scott was to angry to speak. "He thinks your the second Beta." Kristie said, getting out of the car.

"What?"

"He thinks your me!" Scott shouted. Scott hit the side of Stiles' jeep.

"Dude, my jeep." Stiles said.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally!" Scott said. "Now, he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you, too!" Scott turned to hit the jeep again, but Stiles stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles said, grabbing him. "Let's step away from Stiles' jeep.

"You know what." Jackson said. "This your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed, okay? This is your fault." Jackson pushed Scott into Stiles' jeep.

"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asked. Scott pushed Jackson also, and they were about to go at it, but Kristie got in the middle.

"Stop it you two! You are acting like children." She said.

"When they come after you," Scott started. "I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Scott looked at Stiles and Kristie.

"Why are you looking at us?" Stiles asked.

"You know what?" Jackson asked. "Now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself."

"No you won't." Scott said. "Just trust me, all it does is make things worse."

"Really? You know, you can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall."

"Yeah, I can run really fast now, except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life."

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche, when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche."

Jackson turned around and went back to his car, getting inside and driving away.

* * *

Kristie sat her bed, doing her History homework. Since she didn't have a car or many friends, she didn't have anything to do tonight.

"Is this how you usually spend your nights?" Kristie looked up and saw Derek standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, closing her textbook.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I threw some pretty big information your way."

"Oh that. I'm fine."

"You're fine?" Derek asked, giving her a confused look.

"Well what do you want me to say Derek? I agree. I think I'm your mate. I can't wait to be with you and have your little werewolf babies. I need time to process this, okay? I like you, really do. I may even love you, but this is just a lot to handle."

There was a knock on Kristie's door. Kristie got up quickly and pushed Derek towards her closet. "Get in." she said, shoving him inside and closing the door. Kristie walked over to the door and opened it, revealing her mom, who had to shirts in her hands.

"Were you just talking to someone?" Melissa asked.

"Uh...yeah. Lydia."

"Oh. Okay, well which one. Black or blue?"

"Depends on the occasion."

"I'm going out on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes. Your mother can go on dates. So which? Black or blue?"

"Black. It screams sexy, without being to sexy."

"Thank you." Melissa said, and walked off to her room. Kristie breathed out a sigh of relief and closed the door. She went over to her closet and opened the door. Derek was gone.

"Hey mom!" she yelled. "Why don't I help you?"

* * *

"And...There." Kristie said, finishing the last bit of her mom's make up.

"How do I look?" Melissa asked. "Do I look like a hooker? Like a cougar?"

"Do you really think I would make you look like that?"

"No. But I think I'm gonna get Scott's opinion." Melissa got up and went to Scott's room, Kristie following her. She opened the door to Scott and Allison sitting on his bed. "Hey, Scott, I'm coming home late tonight." They both stood. "What? What...What's wrong? Is it...Is it my hair, makeup?"

"Please tell this woman she looks amazing." Kristie said, leaning in the doorway.

"No." Scott said. "Nothing's wrong. You look beautiful."

"You look amazing." Allison said.

"Thank you." Kristie said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Amazing. Why do you look amazing?" Scott asked.

"Well, amazingly, I am having dinner with someone who is not 16 years old." Melissa said.

"AKA," Kristie started. "She has a date."

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, with who? You never told me."

"It's a medical rep that came into the hospital today. Yeah, we just kind of started talking and the next thing I know I'm saying yes to dinner, and I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week."

"What medical rep?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "That medical rep. And, uh, I'm not...I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done. I'm not ready. So if you two could please just get the...Get the door and talk with him, okay, just...Be nice." Melissa said, leaving the room.

"Just one minute." Scott told Allison before he and Kristie went downstairs. They ran down the stairs. Scott went to open the door, when suddenly he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kristie asked. Scott slowly started to back away when the doorbell rang again.

"Scott! Kristie! Get the door!" Melissa yelled from upstairs. The doorbell rang again. "My twins! For the love of God, please!" Scott and Kristie looked down at the door knob, which seemed to be opening itself. Scott went to open it, when it swung open by itself. "Hey." They turned, seeing Melissa at the top of the stairs. "Aren't you gonna invite him in." Scott and Kristie turned back around and were surprised by who they saw.

"Hello there." Peter Hale said. Kristie couldn't believe it. She had just helped her mom get ready for a date with Peter Hale. Scott tried to shut the door, but Peter put his hand in the way. "Really? Slam the door in my face? Take a second and think that through."

"We'll tell her." Kristie said.

"That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that."

"If you hurt her," Scott started, "If you even touch her..."

"Scott, if I may interrupt your listing the top five most impotent-sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?"

"Just half a second...Sorry." Melissa said from the other room.

"Or maybe. You think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack...if your mother...and beautiful sister is, too." Kristie's eyes widened at Peter's threat. Peter grabbed Kristie's wrist and walked into the house. She tried to shake him loose. "You need to understand how much more powerful we are together, you and me and Derek. Did you know.." Peter started, lifting Kristie hand, stroking it with the other. "Some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well?"

"I know the Germans lost the war." Scott said. Peter laughed, letting go of Kristie's wrist.

"I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don't have that problem here."

"I'm ready. I'm ready." Melissa said, walking over to the three. "I'm sorry." Peter smiled and held out his arm to Melissa, who smiled and took it. The two walked out on the porch, when Scott stopped them.

"Mom."

"Yes? Sweetheart."

"Have a good time." Melissa smiled at her children and walked away with Peter. Kristie looked down at her wrist. There was a large bruise already starting to form. They needed to save their mom.

* * *

Kristie and Scott watched as Stiles rear-ended Peter's car. Kristie watched as Scott's face grew worried. "Jackson." he said.

"What about Jackson?"

"They have him."

"What?"

"Kristie I need you to go home."

"Why? I want to help."

"No, you could get hurt. Go home!"

* * *

Kristie watched as three hunters began shooting at the Hale house. She didn't know if anyone was alive in the house, until she saw Derek open the door and began to be shot at. Kristie had to cover her mouth to keep herself from calling out. Derek dropped to his knees, before falling to the ground.

Kristie was about to leave, when she saw someone run out from the back door. It was Scott. She followed him and found him passed out, with multiple gun shot wounds. "Scott!" she yelled. She dropped down besides him. She began to shake him, but he wouldn't wake up. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Deaton? It's Kristie. I need your help."

* * *

Deaton dropped the bullet into the pan as he took it out of Scott. Kristie sat in the corner, letting Deaton work. He began to clean Scott's wound, when he gasped, waking up. "I wouldn't get up just yet." Deaton told him.

"Where am I?" Scott asked.

"Your fine. Kristie called me when she found you." Scott looked over at Kristie in the corner. "And I've given you something that should speed up the healing process.

"But your a vet."

"That's very true. And 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."

"Mostly?"

"Mostly." He said, smiling at Kristie and Scott. Kristie knew the rest.

10% of the time, he treated werewolves.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this episode! You now know what Derek was gonna tell her! I know the mate thing is kind of cliche, and there are tons of stories about it, but I had been planning this since the beginning, so I hope you like it. Happy Teen Wolf Monday. Please Review. :) **


	11. Formality

**First off, I wanna say you guys are amazing! I woke up to over 20 emails last night about new followers and favorites and reviews! You guys put a smile on my face! Thank you! :)**

**Also, that episode was CRAZY last night! Enjoy the new chapter. 1 more till season 2 after this. And Kristie's formal wear will be in my profile. **

* * *

Formality:

* * *

Kristie opened her eyes and looked around. She was still at the veterinarian office with Scott. She must have fallen asleep. "Good morning." She turned, seeing Deaton standing in the door way.

"Good morning." she said groaning as she stretched out. Not a good idea to sleep in a metal chair.

Scott opened his eyes from his place at the operating table. He stood up and almost fell over, but Deaton caught him. "Welcome back to the world of the conscious. Are you okay?"

"Maybe you should sit down." Kristie said. The bell jingled on the door, meaning someone had come in.

"Hello?" Deaton called. The door closed and Scott grabbed Deaton, and he just smiled at them and left the room. "I'm sorry, but we're...We're closed."

"I'm here to pick up." It was Peter. Scott grabbed Kristie and took her into the corner so Peter couldn't see them.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"These two wondered in on their own."

"Even if they did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed."

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time...Don't you?"

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it."

"Like I said. We're closed."

There was long pause between the two. Kristie didn't know what was going on and she was afraid Peter had done something to Deaton. "Mountain ash." Peter said. "That's an old one." There was a loud crash and Kristie had to hold on to Scott to keep him from running into the other room.

"Let me be as clear as possible." Deaton said, obviously unharmed. "We...Are...Closed."

There was another long pause before Scott spoke "Allison.", obviously having been talking to Peter. The door opened and Peter left.

* * *

"Hey Derek." Kristie said over the phone. "I've been trying to call you all day. Even though it is probably stupid because I saw you walk into gunfire. But if you are alive, call me. Your crazy uncle keeps trying to get me and Scott, so if you are what you are to me...then please, call me back."

Kristie sighed as she hung up the phone. She had tried to get a hold of Derek three times already, and she felt stupid for even trying. If he was alive, she would probably seem like some desperate freak.

* * *

"Hi Kristie." Lydia said, as Kristie went through her locker.

"Hi Lydia." She responded, confused at the popular girl.

"So I know that you probably hate me because of what I did to you..."

"The fact that you called me fat and said no one could ever love me."

Lydia winced. "Yes, that. Allison wants to be your friend even though she and Scott are no longer dating, so I was thinking maybe you could come with us dress shopping for the formal."

"Lydia, I'm not going to formal."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, I don't have a date, I don't have a reasonable means of transportation, and I also don't have a dress."

"Well then I'll get you one."

"Lydia, I can't let you do that."

"Just think of this as an apology/I want to be friends again gift."

Kristie bit her lip. "Sure."

"Great! We're leaving right after school, so meet us by Allison's car."

"I got it." Kristie said. Lydia smiled and walked away. Kristie groaned and closed her locker. She had a feeling she wasn't gonna have an fun.

* * *

Kristie, Lydia, and Allison headed to Macy's when they got to the mall. According to Lydia, they had some of the best dresses, so they just had to go there first. Allison seemed really distant. "What's wrong with you, Allison?" Kristie asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just...I have a lot on my mind."

"You could smile, at least." Lydia said. "Ever hear the saying, 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'? Smile Allison. I'm buying you guys dresses."

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected."

"Excellent."

"But not as much as I'm gonna ask." Kristie said.

"What? What does that mean?"

"It mans you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to, and you're going to go with sombody else."

"Who?"

"Him." Kristie said, looking over at Stiles, who was trying on cologne. He owed her big time for this. "Oh...Don't frown Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile."

* * *

Lydia got Stiles to be her mule as they looked for dresses. She went to try them on and had Allison go with her so she could get a female opinion, leaving Kristie alone to decide on her dress herself. She didn't even know what color to look for. She picked up a black and white feathered dress, with a red sash and looked in the mirror. She adjusted it and almost screamed when she saw Peter in the reflection.

"That's not your color." Peter told her, walking closer to her. "Sorry if that was intrusive, but...considering your skin tone and your dark brown hair, I'd go with darker, maybe blue."

"Cause I'm pale?"

"Fair. I mean, I can't call skin like yours pale." he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Not skin that perfect."

"I'll scream." Kristie said. Peter smirked and turned, grabbing a blue dress with a sparkle design and held it up. He then grabbed Kristie's hand, the one he hurt and held it up next to the dress.

"See, much better." He looked down at her wrist. "Nasty bruise." he smirked. "You're not here alone, are you?"

"No."

"Shopping for dresses with friends. High school dance."

"Formal."

"Oh. To bad Derek can't take you. He is obviously older, and a wanted fugitive, but he's also not around, is he? Where is he, Kristie?"

"I don't know."

"Oh sweetie, you're his mate. You obviously know where he is."

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Attention shoppers. The owner of a blue Mazda, license plate 6UNI768, your car is being towed."

"That's my car." Kristie said, walking away from Peter. She was about to enter the dressing room, when arms grabbed her.

"It's me!" Scott said, as she tried to fight her way away from him.

"Thank god! Took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't think of what to do."

"I'm just glad he's gone."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Peachy."

* * *

Kristie looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the dress Peter had picked out for her. She would have gone with a different one, but Lydia and Allison insisted on this one. It went to her knees and was strapless, with sparkles all over the dress. She wore pink lipstick with a smokey eye makeup look, and her hair was half up/half down and curly. Despite what she went through to get to this point, she actually felt pretty damn good. She even got the bruise on her wrist covered with make up.

A knock on her door made her turn around. It was her mom. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "Look at my beautiful daughter!"

"Mom..."

"Don't Mom me. My daughter looks like a princess. I'm allowed to have my moment."

"Did Scott already leave?"

"Yeah, was he supposed to take you?"

"No. I'm getting a ride from Stiles. I'm crashing his date with Lydia." There was a honk from outside. "Speaking of." Kristie checked herself on last time before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs. She opened the front door to Stiles.

"You look...You look..."

"Stiles, you're starting a waterfall."

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself." She said, fixing Stiles' jacket.

"Thank you." Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet made out of blue beads. "I didn't have time to get you a corsage, so I made you this instead." He slipped it on her good wrist.

"I love it!" she said and hugged him. "Let's go."

"Hold on!" Ms. McCall said. "I need a picture."

Stiles and Kristie posed for a couple of pictures, before Lydia started honking from the jeep. "We better go." Kristie said.

* * *

Kristie, Stiles, and Lydia pulled up to the dance and were met by Allison and a very drunk Jackson. "Jackson," Lydia said. "You look handsome."

"Obviously," he replied. "It's Hugo Boss." And he left, leading Allison into the dance.

"I don't care." Lydia mumbled. "I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure neurotics who pull up there dresses at the first flattering remark." Kristie looked at Lydia with a "WHAT?" expression.

"Well," Stiles started. "I think you look beautiful.

"Really?" Lydia asked, sincere.

Stiles nodded and offered Lydia his arm. She took it and offered the other to Kristie. "Hey, I already told you you looked good." Kristie chuckled and took his arm, the three heading off into the dance.

* * *

Kristie danced with random people all night. She ended up dancing with Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson, but Jackson didn't seem like he was having any fun. He just seemed drunk and annoyed.

"Why didn't you come with a date?" Allison yelled to Kristie over the music.

"No one asked."

"You can't tell me someone didn't ask you. You're like one of the prettiest, smartest girls in school."

"There is already someone I'm interested in."

"Really? Who?!"

"He's just an older guy."

"An older guy?"

"Yeah." Kristie felt her phone vibrate from inside her bag. She pulled it out and saw Derek's name and picture appear on the screen. "Speak of the devil. I'll be right back." Kristie walked outside and answered her phone. "Hey Derek, I've been trying to call you."

Suddenly a sharp shock hit Kristie in the back. She gasped and fell to the ground, her phone dropping beside her. "Well, well, well." A familiar voice said. The person bent down beside Kristie. It was Kate Argent. "You know honey, calling his phone three times makes you looks really desperate."

That's when Kristie felt someone pick her up as she fell into the darkness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this episode. Sorry it was a little shorter then usual. There is gonna be a lot of original stuff next chapter as well as major Kristie/Derek stuff. Please review.**


	12. Code Breaker

Code Breaker:

* * *

Kristie opened her eyes to a blurry scene before her. She had passed out last night because of what Kate did to her. She tried to move, but found that she was taped to a chair. Kate must have taken her. Her mom and Scott were probably freaking out since she didn't come home last night.

Kristie turned her head and saw the blurred image of Kate sitting in a chair. "Look who's up." she said. "Sorry about the black out. Humans don't normal take well to electricity. Well," Kate stood up. "Neither do werewolves." Kristie's vision cleared enough to see Kate shine a light on Derek.

His head was slumped, but he began to stir. He looked very pale and sweaty and beat up. "Derek." Kristie softly said.

He looked up at her. "Kristie?"

"Yes Derek." Kate said. "I caught your little girlfriend. And I think I did it at the right time. Doesn't she look pretty?" Kate looked at Kristie, motioning to her dress and heels. "Well aside from the sweat and the sickly pale skin, she looks like she's ready for a night on the town."

"Leave her out of this." Derek said through clenched teeth.

"Oh baby. She deserves to know the truth."

"What truth?" Kristie asked.

"The fact that Derek and I used to be together. And by be together, I mean, we had crazy hot sex."

"Kristie, don't listen to her." Derek said.

"Don't lie to her Derek. She deserves to know before you to jump in bed together. Did he sweet talk you, Kristie? Did he say your the one...his mate?" Kristie looked up at Derek with a hurt expression.

"Kristie, don't listen to her. All of the stuff I told you was true."

"Oh, course it was." Kate said sarcastically. "That's why you'll be pissed when I do this." Kate turned a dial and Kristie felt the shock hit her like a ton of bricks. It only lasted for a second, but it was a painful second.

Derek growled at Kate and bared his fangs at her. "Stop it!" he yelled. Kate smirked, and then, her phone went off. She looked down at it. "I have to go. But I think I've left you with a lot to talk about." Kate walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Kristie kept her head down, not looking at Derek. "Kristie?" Derek asked. "Kristie, please talk to me."

"About what?" Kristie said, her voice cracking with tears.

"Kristie, Kate was lying."

"About what? The sex or what you said to me?"

Derek sighed. "When I was in high school, Kate and I were in a relationship, but I never told her the things I told you. Kristie, you are my mate. You are the only person I think about being with right now. I can prove it."

"How?"

"You know when we first kissed and I said your eyes were beautiful?"

"What? Were you lying about that?"

"No. Your eyes are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. But that was the first time I knew you were my mate. When I kissed you, your eyes flashed gold, like a werewolf's."

"But yours are blue."

"Mine are different. It's...It's a family thing. But that's how I knew. And then I started wanting to see you more and make sure you were okay and I just wanted to be around you."

"Look where that got us."

* * *

Kristie passed out a little while after their fight. She was just too tired and too stressed to try to stay awake. What Kristie didn't know was that Derek looked at her the whole time she was asleep, watching her chest move up and down, making sure she was breathing, making sure she was alive. Kristie woke up when the large metal door opened.

"Wakey wakey you two love birds." A bald man said as walked over to the two. "Listen, Katie got a little caught up, so she told me, I get to do the torturing." He cracked his knuckles. "And I can't wait for this." The man smirked, and then threw a punch landing it in the center of Derek's stomach. Derek winced in pain. He threw another punch in the same area then proceeded to punch his other place. He even shocked him a few times.

By the time tears started flowing, Kristie couldn't take it. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" she yelled. The bald man turned to her sharply. He walked over to Kristie and slapped her across the face and then grabbed it forcefully to look at her.

"Listen here little girl. I may be hurting him, but think of all the people he hurt, all the lives he's taken because of what he is. You may have this little infatuation with him, but it wouldn't ever work out. He would probably just end up killing you."

"Leave her alone!" Derek groaned. The bald man smirked.

"You know my hands kind of hurt after all that. I'll be back in a little bit with another means of torture." The man left the room, leaving a broken Derek and Kristie.

* * *

Derek passed out a little while later. The two hadn't talked while he was still awake. After Kristie knew he was out, she began to try and break free, so she could grab his phone and call Scott to come and rescue them. Kristie pulled and tugged and tried to get free, but it wouldn't work.

"Don't bother." Kristie looked up and saw Derek. He was awake. "I don't want you to get hurt." Kristie sighed and gave up. Derek lifted his head and had a look on his face like he heard something.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Scott." he said, and then let out a long, loud howl. "He's coming for us."

* * *

"Ready to have some more fun?" the bald man asked, walking into the room. He grabbed Kristie's face and smirked at her. Derek let out a low growl. The man let go of Kristie and walked over to Derek. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting." He held up a wooden at. "So I brought some help. But I need to warn you. I used to play in college."

The man swung the bat, but Derek caught it with his right hand. "I brought a little help to." he said and looked behind the man. The man turned and saw Scott standing in the doorway. Derek punched him into the wall, knocking him out.

Scott ran over to Kristie and began to untie her. "I'm so glad to see you." She said. He smiled and held up a pair of Kristie's combat boots.

"I figured you'd want better shoes." Kristie smiled at him and hugged him when she was free. She put the shoes on, thankful to have those heels off.

"Scott, help me with this." Derek asked as he ripped the wires off his body.

"No." Scott said. Kristie looked up.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"You really wanna talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what?"

"So, tell me how to stop him."

"You can't."

"Scott." Kristie said. "Come on. We don't know when Kate's gonna be back."

"Scott, get me out! Get me out right now!"

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You know nothing about love Scott! You're not in love Scott! You're 16 years old. You're a child."

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied." Scott pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. It was a report, with a picture of a dead deer on it. "Remember this? This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

"Where did you get that?"

"Me and Kristie's boss told us three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? It was Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha and that's why you're going to help me." Scott turned and started to walk away. "Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other-"

The sound of crunching metal made Scott turn back around. Derek had broken his other restraint. "I'll help you." Derek said.

* * *

"Hold on. Hold on." Derek said as the three started to walk up the hill towards his house. Derek breathed heavily and started to look around. "Something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Kristie asked.

"I don't know...It was kind of like it was.."

"No don't say to easy!" Scott yelled. "People say to easy and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you two was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy."

"Fine your right."

"Thank you." Scott breathed out.

Suddenly an arrow shot through the air and hit Derek in the shoulder. "Derek!" Scott and Kristie looked around and saw Allison and Kate at the edge of the hill. Allison shot Derek again in the leg. Kristie ran over to Derek and pulled the arrow out of his leg.

"Scott your eyes!" Derek shouted as an arrow shot into a tree and blasted a bright flash of light. Scott dropped to the ground. Derek pulled the remaining arrow out of his shoulder, and stood. "Come on." he told Kristie, helping her up. The two grabbed Scott and ran towards Derek's house.

The three fell to the ground as Kate and Allison started to walk towards them. "Allison I can explain." Scott said.

"Stop lying." she replied. "For one stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you the truth at formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me."

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Thank God." Kate groaned. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"You said we were just gonna catch them." Allison said, confused.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." And Kate shot Derek. Kristie screamed and crawled over to him. "See? Not that hard." Kate walked up to Allison and looked at her. "Tsk, I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look. Tsk." And she pointed the gun at Scott."

"No!" Kristie yelled.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked. Allison tried to grab the gun from Kate, but she pushed Allison on the ground.

"I love those brown eyes." Kate said.

"Kate." All heads turned to see Chris Argent walking towards them. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what your doing. You're holding a gun to 16-year-old boy and you'll probably do the same to his sister, with no proof they have spilled human blood. We go by the code...Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison and Kristie both said under their breaths. Kate clicked the trigger on her gun and Chris held his gun up to her.

"Put the gun down." Chris said. He shot the gun, hitting a tree behind Kate. "Before I put you down." Kate lowered the gun. That's when the door to the Hale house began to creak open. "Allison get back."

Kristie, Scott, Allison, Chris and Kate stood at the ready, staring at the door. "What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha." Scott said. A blur ran out of the house. It knocked down Chris, then Kristie, followed by Allison and Scott, leaving Kate standing.

"Come on!" she yelled. "Come on!" That's when Peter grabbed her. He pulled back her hand, making the gun go off twice, before grabbing her neck and throwing her onto the porch. Peter went after her, and dragged her into the house.

"No!" Allison yelled and got up. She started running towards the house.

"Allison wait!" Kristie yelled. She was about to get up, when a hand grabbed her leg. She turned, seeing Derek.

"Stay here." Derek said, before running into the house, leaving Kristie outside with an unconsious Mr. Argent. She ran over to him, making sure he was okay. Pretty soon, Allison ran out over to them, crying.

"What's wrong?" Kristie asked.

"Kate's dead."

"Allison, I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to be involved."

"But you are. I mean, your boyfriend's a werewolf, and I'm guessing your boyfriend is to."

"Derek? Yeah. I don't know exactly what we are right now."

The sound of glass shattering made them turn. Scott rolled out of the house through the window. He was trying to get up, when Peter in full Alpha form came running out to. He grabbed Scott and growled at him, when Scott kicked him, sending him toppling backwards. He was about to go at Scott again, when headlights distracted him.

Stiles and Jackson got out of Jackson's Porsche and Stiles threw a beaker, a Molotov cocktail, at the Alpha. He caught it. Kristie looked around and spotted Mr. Argent's gun. She grabbed it and shot at the beaker, hitting it on the second shot. It exploded, engulfing the Alpha in flames. Jackson threw another and it hit, causing the fire to grow.

The Alpha roared and growled, trying to get rid of the fire. He looked at Allison and Kristie. He started towards them. "No!" Scott yelled and kicked the Alpha, causing him to fall on the ground and turn back to a burnt Peter. Peter fell on his back, the fire completely out.

Allison walked over to Scott, and knelt beside him. She kissed him, making him transform back to normal. Kristie stood and saw Derek come out of the house. "Derek!" she yelled and ran towards him, but before she could get to him, he held his hand out, stopping her.

Derek walked over to Peter and kneeled over him. "Wait!" Scott said. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family...What am I supposed to do?"

"You've...Already...Decided." Peter gasped. "I can smell it on you!"

Derek lifted his hand in the air, claws extended and he slashed Peter's throat, killing him. He stood and turned to the other, his eyes flashing red. "I'm the Alpha now."

* * *

Kristie walked out of her bathroom, in sweat and a sweatshirt, toweling drying her hair. It felt good to take a shower after being stuck in an underground torture chamber. She sat on her bed and was about to turn on the television, when she spotted Derek's reflection in her mirror. She stood up, putting the towel down.

"Please don't be scared." Derek said.

"Why would I be scared?"

"Because of what you saw me do...What I am now."

"Derek, nothing you do now can scare me. It may not have been what was best for Scott, but you did what you had to do." Kristie paused. "Derek, I may be a little freaked out by this whole mate thing, but I'm willing accept it...because I love you."

Derek smiled. "I love you too." He walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss, which she happily returned.

"Stay with me tonight." Kristie said, breaking up their kiss.

"Where else would I be?"

* * *

**Sorry this took longer then usual. I'm trying to catch up on summer reading I haven't done yet. Right after I post this chapter, I will be posting the first episode of the sequel, Full Moon: A Teen Wolf Sequel, so watch out for that. Thank you so much for all the people who have reviewed and followed and favorited and read this story. You guys are so amazing! You keep me writing this story. **


End file.
